El ABC es para aprender y el alcohol para olvidar
by qanu-cullen-swan
Summary: En una pelea con Bella, Edward se embriaga y Lauren aprovecha y quiere llevárselo a la cama, tienen un accidente y Edward pierde la memoria, recuerda solo a Lauren, Bella lo busca y el la rechaza, Bella embarazada huye y lo odia a muerte que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 [un buen progreso]**

**[ya me conocen… mis escenas porno no faltaran XD]**

**Bueno hola a todos mis lectores aquí esta la ya prometida segunda parte ya me le exigían mucho, así….**

**A los nuevos…**

**Plis DEJEN DE LEER… VALLAN A MI PERFIL Y LEAN LA PRIMERA PARTE…**

**Son capases de que no lean la primera y durante el fic pregunten.**

_**Y por que dijo eso?**_

_**Y cuando paso eso?**_

_**Y quien es?**_

**Quiero ahorrarme eso como bien saben la primera parte es…**

_**Amor y apuesta no van en la misma oración.**_

**Disfrútenlo besos.**

**Bella's PO**V

Los años pasaban como el agua, me gustaba recordar todas las cosas que viví hace 3 años, aunque trataba de tener bien encerrados en un cajón los incidentes, no muy agradables.

Como lo dije ya tres años… si, así que ya estamos en la universidad, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, estamos en el ultimo año, mi hermano y Rose salieron hace un año y Emmett maneja la empresa como presidente, debo decir que es muy bueno con lo que hace, Rose se convirtió en su abogada, la abogada personal de la empresa.

Yo estudiaba la administración de empresas, no pensaba dejar a mi hermano solo con todo ese trabajo, y Jasper se hizo inseparable de Emmett y también estudiaba conmigo.

Edward, estaba estudiando literatura, y Alice es difícil adivinar… diseñadora.

Cada uno de nosotros, a acepción de Jasper y yo, estudiábamos en edificios diferentes.

Siempre agradezco tener a mejor hombre conmigo, pero como toda pareja estamos teniendo problemas, en prepa, yo era una musita, una niña –nada desarrollada- por decirlo así y ahora ya con los años pues madure y debo decir que tengo lo mío, pero Edward… triplico sus celos, hasta el punto de volverse insoportable.

Le molestaba todo hombre que me mirara aun que fuera por error, ya le advertí lo que los celos pueden hacer… solo espero que el comprenda y le baje, no quiero perderlo como hace años.

"dime enana que se siente terminar la carrera" dijo mi hermanote lanzándome un pedazo de zanahoria.

"Emmett… mejor comételas… y no se siente nada… además ya me tendrás en la empresa molestándote" dije tomando la zanahoria que lanzo y comiéndomela.

"esa no seria la actitud de toda una licenciada" dijo burlándose.

"pues esto… no es la actitud de un presidente" dije aventándole otra zanahoria.

"quieren dejar de hacer eso" dijo Alice mientras traía una charola con lasaña.

"COMIDA GEANIAL…… espera… cocinas?... que le pusiste" Emmett apunto Alice con un tenedor y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

"la hice yo" dije riéndome y sirviéndole una gran porción.

"entonces si comeré" dijo feliz, Alice frunció los labios y le saco la lengua.

Adoraba las cenas en familia, ósea solo Alice y el niño crecidito.

**Edward's PO**V

Por fin ya estábamos en la universidad todo era muy diferente, hice planes con Bella, terminando nos iríamos a vivir juntos, y luego le propondría matrimonio aunque ella no supiera, ella seria mía.

La familia se hizo cada vez más unida, después de lo que paso ya hace tiempo, ninguno de los 6 nos volvimos a separar.

He tenido muchos problemas con Bella, se que ella se dio cuenta que se puso buenísima y que no se escapaba de las miradas de algún idiota, no soportaba que la vieran así.

Luego no sabía si era mala suerte o el destino cruel… Lauren Mallory estaba en la misma universidad que la nuestra, lo bueno es que estaba en otro edificio lejos del mío, pero Jacob Black, el maldito idiota se convirtió en un amigo de Bells, pero yo bien sabía que quería algo con ella. Tan solo que yo lo vea haciendo algo, le parto su madre.

No quiero perder a mi Bells otra vez, _moriría si llegase hacerle _daño o ella a mi.

**Bueno es corto es la presentación nada mas y pongan atención el lo subrayado **

_**Moriría si llegase hacerle daño**_

**son partes clave XD**

**jaja es que no se me inspire mas en este…**

**bueno para serles sincera este viene con mas sufrimiento que el otro.**

**Pero esta bueno… será por así decirlo una tragicomedia **

**Ya ven como me encanta hacerlos reír y hacerlos llorar.**

**Asi no se olviden de mis partes pornis XD**

**XD**


	2. La perderás, yo lo se

**CAPITULO 2 [la perderás yo lo se…]**

**Bella's PO**V

Eh andado preocupada por mi hermanote, lo noto… ansioso, feliz, triste, no lo se, temo se vuelva bipolar.

Me quede absorta en mis pensamientos tratando de deducir que es lo que le estaba pasando a Emmett, ya esta comenzando a preocuparme, y no me di cuenta hasta que sentí un empujón en mi brazo.

"Bella… necesito que me ayudes" dijo mi hermano nervioso.

"que?... am… si Emmy dime que necesitas" dije sonriendo lo voltee a ver y esta echo un mar de nervios.

"Bella… yo quiero…" se paro y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala.

"que quieres Emmett?" dije siguiéndolo con la mirada a todos lados.

"es que yo… tal vez… no se… y si dice no…" comenzó a balbucear y casi se tropieza con la mesita.

"Emmett dime… me estas asustando" levante las manos en señal de que se tranquilizara.

"QUIERO PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO A ROSE!!!" grito mientras se hincaba y me tomaba de las piernas.

"por dios… Emmett eso es hermoso… digo… QUE TE PREOCUPA?" lo abrace y lo bese en la mejilla.

"que tal si me dice que no…. Bella no soportaría un rechazo" dijo lleno de tristeza.

"NO EMMY… ella y tu se aman como nadie… te dirá que si…" dije tomándolo por las mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos.

"eso crees?... pero como se lo pido?" dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

"mira… pídeselo hoy mismo… invítala a cenar a su restaurante favorito… dile que es por… querer pasar un tiempo compartido con ella…" dije juntando las manos y sonriendo de solo imaginarme la escena…

_-espero Edward…… va olvídalo Bells…-_

"pero si no acepta…" volvió a lo mismo.

"Emmett por dios… deja de pensar así… cuanto llevan juntos… eh?"

"cuatro años" dijo como si no fuera nada.

"Emmett… te a soportado cuatro años… no crees que quiera pasar el resto de su vida con un niño crecidito"

"eso no me ayuda mucho sabes…" dijo frunciendo los labios.

"no me importa… ve anda invítala… esta tarde tengo mucho trabajo y Jasper vendrá para ayudarme… ya pasaste por esto, sabes como es el profesor de empresas" dije suspirando y levantándome, para ir por mis cosas.

"si lo se… esta bien are lo que me dices…" dijo riendo me dio un beso en mi frente y salio corriendo, me reí cuando azotó la puerta, pero volvió a abrirla.

_¡¿…?!_

"olvide las llaves" dijo levantando los hombros y volvió a salir, negué con la cabeza y rodeé los ojos.

_Infantil…!!_

Estuve un rato trabajando en mi proyecto y Emmett me llamo diciendo que saldría con Rose y que regresaría tarde, me reí tanto de el se oía tan feliz, no entendía por que desconfiaba de su amor ellos eran el uno par el otro.

Llame a Jasper para preguntarle si vendría atrabajar conmigo y me dijo que llegaba como a eso de las ocho, tenia cosas personales y no quería saber que eran, algo me decía que la bruja de Alice supo lo de Emmett.

Aunque Alice anduvieran ahorita en Europa no dejaba de habarle a Jasper… me pregunto… cuanto gasta en llamadas?...

Jasper llego a la hora que me dijo, me sorprendía lo mucho que cambio conmigo, era un gran amigo, estuvimos un largo rato trabajando sin decir nada.

"así que Emmett se casa?" dijo rompiendo el silencio.

"si… como lo supiste?" le pregunte sorprendida y sacada de onda.

"el me lo dijo… y a los cinco minutos hablo Alice" dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

"me lo imagine" dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"me alegro mucho por ellos… Rose estará muy feliz… lleva meses soñando eso… créeme" dijo riéndose.

"Emmett estaba demasiado nervioso con declarársele… ya ves como es" dije burlándome de mi amado hermanito.

"oye Bells… ya que hablamos de eso… te puedo pedir un consejo" dijo desviando la vista y garabateando en su cuaderno

"hasta la pregunta ofende… que pasa Jazz?"

"yo también… bueno Emmett me dio valor y mas adelante me gustaría que Alice fuera mi prometida"

"eso me parce fantástico pero… no veo ningún consejo ahí?"

"tu crees que es demasiado pronto que se lo pida en estas fechas yo también o me esperare un poco mas… yo la amo demasiado y me llene de esperanzas al ver a mi hermana y a tu hermano… tan felices"

"Jazz… nunca es demasiado pronto ni demasiado tarde… pero deberías esperar a que terminemos la universidad… _es un año… que mas puede pasar en un año… nada"_

"gracias Bells… me alegra poder compartir esto contigo…" no lo note muy convencido y me sentí mal.

"no te preocupes Jazz siempre me tendrás para todo" dije tomando sus manos ente las mías y sonriéndole sinceramente.

El me volteo a ver y sonrío con un poquito mas de ánimos, sonreí mientras tenia sus manos entre las mías, el era tan lindo, Alice tenia tanta suerte…

Escuche como abarrían la puerta y alguien avanzaba a la sala, Jasper y yo volteamos y nos encontramos con la mirada llena de cólera de Edward… de inmediato comprendí, mire las manos entrelazadas de Jasper y mías, las retire rápido y me pare tranquilizarlo.

"Edward… me alegra que llegaras" dije acercándome a el, pero solo sentí un me como me empujo al sillón y caminaba hacia Jasper…

_Oh no…!!!_

Jasper se levanto con semblante confundido y se acerco a el, con el propósito de saludarlo, solo escuche como el puño de Edward dio en la mejilla de Jasper.

_MIERDA NO…. _

"EDWARD CULLEN" grite mientras ayudaba a Jasper a levantarse.

"eras mi amigo… ella es mi novia… eres un imbecil" Edward estaba fuera de si y note la intención de volverlo a golpear.

"basta Edward…" me hacer que y le abofetee.

"Bella?..." me miro lleno de confusión mientras sostenía su mejilla.

"ya me harte Edward… no… ya me hartaste… Jasper es mi amigo… y llegas como si nada y lo golpeas… llegaste demasiado lejos Edward… el solo me pedía un consejo… por que tienes que ser tan celoso… me estas hartando" le gruñí mientras caminaba a la cocina por un trapo.

"Bells yo…" lo escuche apenado.

"CALLATE… NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESCUCHARTE…" le grite desde la cocina.

Abrí el congelador y tome unos hielos, los envolví en un trapo, escuchaba como hablaban pero no lograba entender que decían, me recargue en el lavabo y respire profundo Edward llego muy lejos.

Salí de la cocina y vi a Jasper viendo fijamente a Edward.

"piénsalo hermano… tenlo mucho en cuenta" le dijo Jaspe a Edward.

"ten Jazz para que no se te inflame" dije torciendo la boca y entramándole el trapo con hielos.

**Edward's PO**V

Cuando Bella me dio la bofetada me quede atónito como podía ella…

"Bella?..." la mire lleno de confusión.

"ya me harte Edward… no… ya me hartaste… Jasper es mi amigo… y llegas como si nada y lo golpeas… llegaste demasiado lejos Edward… el solo me pedía un consejo… por que tienes que ser tan celoso… me estas hartando" me gruño mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

_Que hice?!_

"Bells yo…" trate de disculparme

"CALLATE… NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA ESCUCHARTE…" me grito y yo me sentí mal pero, lo sabia, los celos me están dejando siego.

Mire a mi amigo en el sillón son la cara contraída de dolor y me sentí el doble de mal.

"Jasper… yo" trate de disculparme pero el levanto la mano para callarme.

"olvídalo Ed… déjalo así…" ni siquiera me miro.

"Jasper la verdad lo siento no se que me esta pasando" dije tratando de disculparme.

"Edward… mírate… mírame" me volteo a ver con el seño fruncido.

"lo siento" repetí.

"no Edward… mira bien… que hubiera pasado si el que recibió el golpe no fui yo, imagina que fue Bella" dije fulminándome con la mirada, me dio una escalofrío de solo pensarlo.

"yo… no…"

"no que?... Edward… no la golpearías… lo hiciste sin pensar… si preguntar… te arrepentirás si llegaras a golpearla… Edward Tarata de controlarte… LA LLEGARAS A PERDER" me grito y esas palabras se me grabaron.

_La llegaras a perder, La llegaras a perder, La llegaras a perder…_

"me moriría si pasa eso" dije sin mirarlo.

"piénsalo hermano… tenlo mucho en cuenta" me dijo mirándome fijamente.

"ten Jazz para que no se te inflame" Bella le entreveo un tapo a Jasper y ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada.

"gracias Bells… pero será mejor que me valla… adiós Edward" Jasper me dio un frío despido y se fue.

**[N/a:para darle sentimiento escuchen la canción de MUSE- Blackout en el coro empiesen a leer… bueno si quieren XD]**

Bella se sentó en el sillón y mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, yo no podía hacer nada… me quede quieto mirándola, note como unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y me arroje a ella desesperado.

"perdóname Bella… lo siento… no te pongas así… me duele verte así…" dije lleno de dolor mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte.

"Edward…" dijo y se le quebró la voz.

"lo siento, lo siento… no quiero perderte por mis estupideces" dije besando su cuello.

"no Edward… no pienses eso" ella tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro llena de dolor.

"cambiare lo prometo… te lo prometo" sentí como unas lagrimas corrían por mi rostro, tome las manos de Bella y las bese.

"eso espero" me sonrío mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

"no te preocupes jamás te fallare… te amo mi Bella" dije sonriendo y la bese.

No quería perderla por nada, me dolía que sufriera por mi culpa y aun mas me dolía que otras personas me hicieran verlo.

"te amo demasiado Edward" dijo sentándose en mis piernas y abrazándome.

"y yo mas amor" cerré los ojos y la abrace.

**__________________________________________**

**(T-T) waa lloro… Edward fue malo…. Llore al escribirlo XD**

**Espero les aya gustado y pongan atención**

_**es un año… que mas puede pasar en un año… nada**_

**eso cree Bella!! Aja… bueno empezamos con broncas **

**MIERDA XD**


	3. basta… basta ya…!

**CAPITULO 3 [basta… basta ya…!!!]**

**Edward's PO**V

"que hiciste que?" Emmett me miraba sin dar acredito.

"si… golpe a Jasper… Emmett los celos me siegan" trate de defenderme.

"eso no es escusa… eres un idiota, mi hermanita debe estar echa un lió" me dio la espalda y miro por la ventana.

Vine a la oficina de Emmett, tenia que contarle lo que paso ayer por la noche, sabia que si se enteraba por otros terminaría muerto, así que estaba tratando de pedir un concejo, eso si lo conseguía.

"que dijo Bella?" me saco de mis pensamientos mientras volteaba y me veía fijamente.

"nada… pero se decepciono mucho conmigo… tengo miedo de perderla" dije asustado y golpeando su escritorio.

"ese ya no seria mi problema… tu Edward Cullen te estas echando la soga al cuello… y créeme que yo apoyare a mi hermana en lo que sea… no me importa que tan amigos seamos… me as oído" Emmett sonaba tan autoritario y protector.

"si… pero no alejarías a Bella de mi lado verdad?" lo fulmine con la mirada mientras me levantaba para irme.

"ya e hablado Edward… are lo que sea por ella… LO QUE SEA… y si eso implica llevármela de tu lado… lo are…" me dio una sonrisa amarga y giro su silla.

"no te atreverías" le gruñí, me estaba enojando.

"vete Edward… no quiero problemas contigo… largo… antes de que hagas una estupidez o yo…" Emmett se levanto y me señalo la puerta enérgicamente.

"idiota" murmure mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Sentí como alguien me empujo contra la puerta, hasta que mi cara se azotó contra ella, me voltearon bruscamente y Emmett levanto el puño para golpearme, pero no se atrevía a darme el golpe.

"hazlo… desquítate" le escupí.

"lárgate Cullen… no quiero hacerte nada"

"cobarde"

"EH DICHO LARGO" cerré los ojos y oí un golpe seco, cuando los abrí el puño de Emmett estaba solo a unos centímetros de mi cara, golpeo la puerta, respire profundo en verdad me asuste, Emmett abrió la puerta y me empujo fuera de se su oficina.

Me acomode el saco y voltee, me encontré con las miradas sorprendidas de la recepcionista y de Rose que no podía salir se su shock, les di una sonrisa forzada y Salí de ahí.

Maldita sea… estoy al borde, la primera estupidez que cometa y valió madres todo, conozco a Emmett, es capas de matarme, después de lo que paso, el lunes en el estacionamiento de la escuela, hace cuatro años, se de lo que es capas de hacer por Bella.

Ahora como le dicen a un maldito perro.

_PORTATE BIEN EDWARD…_

**Bella's PO**V

Después de tanto tiempo y de todas la cosas que pasaron hace años, aun me atormentan… es como si algo me gritara al oído y se burlara diciéndome que ocurriría de nuevo pero peor, tan solo de pensar eso cada día, me daban escalofríos y temía mas por el comportamiento de _Edward y Emmett, los dos han estado chocando mucho, se pelean por casi todo y no dejan de discutir por estupideces_… por que son estupideces las suyas.

Lo malo es que en estos problemas casi nadie pela a Bella… Bella es como la segunda en el cuento… _aveces siento como si fuera a desaparecer por un tiempo y nadie lo notaria._

Jacob se hizo uno de mis grandes amigos, después de que se disculpo por todo lo que pasó, es como un hermano mas… aun que yo adoro a mi OSO…

"Bella necesito un concejo" Jake me interrumpió mientras leía bajo un árbol.

"claro… en que soy buena?" levante las manos para que me ayudara a levantarme.

"pues… me gusta una chava… se llama Leah… y somos muy amigos… pero tengo miedo de que me rechace" dijo muy desconfiado y con voz triste.

"Jake… no te sientas triste… díselo… yo creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti… y también teme decírtelo… ten confianza Jake" dije sonriéndole

"pero y si no es verdad…"

"Jake… deja de ser tan optimista" dije sarcástica.

"se realista Bella"

"lo estoy siendo… tengo frente a mi al mejor y nada comparable Jake… eres único"

"gracias Bella… no se que haría sin mi mejor amiga" dijo abrazándome

"tal ves estarías buscando un psicólogo" me burle de el.

"tonta" me golpeo juguetonamente la cabeza.

De la nada sentí un enorme dolor en el brazo y como caí al suelo sin poder apoyarme en las manos.

"por que me haces esto Isabella?" la voz de Edward sonaba lastimera.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida…

No, a el no… Edward me miro lleno de rabia mientras tomaba a Jake por el cuello, Jake no hacia nada para defenderse.

_Mierda. _

**Edward's PO**V

Después de tener ese imprevisto con Emmett, decidí ir al campo de la universidad, sabia que encontraría a Bella leyendo, tenía que sacarme lo ocurrido de la cabeza, tenia que enfriarme el coraje.

No tarde nada en llegar al campo, estacione tranquilamente el volvo y me baje un poquito mas tranquilo, camine respirando el aire fresco, cerré los ojos para relajarme y cuando los abrí, me quede helado.

Bella estaba abrazando al estupido de Black,

"lo estoy siendo… tengo frente a mi al mejor y nada comparable Jake… eres único" escuche a Bella tan feliz y comencé a llenarme de ira

"gracias Bella… no se que haría sin mi mejor amiga" el hijo de puta la abrazo.

No escuche que le murmuraba al oído pero corrí hacia ellos…

Bella me estaba siendo infiel?...

No medí mi fuerza y tome a Bella por el brazo hasta separarla del engendro.

Tome a Black por el cuello mientras lo estrangulaba y mire a Bella dolido

"por que me haces esto Isabella?"

"BASTA EDWARD" Bella tomo mi mano para intentar quitarla del cuello de Black.

"así no se arreglan las cosas nena" con mi mano libre tome a Bella al igual que Black

"suéltame Edward" rogó intentando sacarse de mi amarre.

"lo que ordenes" sonreí y le empuje de nuevo, no perdí el tiempo y le regrese el golpe a Black, el callo al suelo con la nariz sangrando.

Quise volver a golpearlo pero alguien me tomo por los pies.

"suéltame Bella… déjame matarlo" dije con los dientes apretados…

"VETE JAKE… LO SIENTO" lloro Isabella y Black la miro con lastima mientras salía corriendo.

Levante a Bella y la tome por el brazo mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"eres un monstruo" lloro.

"como me has llamado?" dije apretando aun mas fuerte mi amarre provocando que soltara una gemido de dolor e hiciera una mueca.

"Edward eres un celoso" Bella tomo fuerza y se libro de mi amarre.

"Yo defiendo lo que es mío" le grite frenético

"Y me agrades por eso" me miro indignada

"No te agredí Bella" dije haciendo una mueca.

"Y que es esto?…… eres un idota búscame cuando recapacites" Bella me escupió y señalo su brazo rojo…se fue dejándome solo.

"_No tengo nada de que recapacitar" le grite sin pensar._

"Púdrete entonces" dijo en un grito ahogado y salio corriendo en llanto.

"no espera Bella… amor… lo siento… perdóname" sentí un vacío en mi corazón y corrí tratando de alcanzarla.

"no me toques… no quiero verte mas… déjame… lárgate Edward… se acabo" volteo y me grito llena de dolor, sus gritos se me quedaron grabados y caí de rodillas.

_se acabo, se acabo, se acabo…_

"LO SIENTO BELLA… TE AMO… REGRESA" grite mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"ADIOS EDWARD" fue lo ultimo que dijo.

"no, no, NO… imposible" golpe el césped y grite sacando toda la frustración….

Mi Bella se fue… se fue

**_____________________________________________**

**(T_T) Waaaa… lloro me encanto este capi esta lleno de poder… pero esta triste…**

**RECUERDEN PONGAN ATENCION A LO QUE ESTA EN CURSUBA: **

_**Edward y Emmett, los dos han estado chocando mucho, se pelean por casi todo y no dejan de discutir por estupideces**_**… **

_**aveces siento como si fuera a desaparecer por un tiempo y nadie lo **_

_**notaria**_

_**.**_

"_**No tengo nada de que recapacitar" le grite sin pensar.**_

**Ojo Ok… nos vemos los amo gracias por seguí XD, perdón si no actualizo parece que estoy maldita cuando voy a subir un capi… tengo un catarro de NO MAMES y la garganta me mata… pero aun así lo subí… no los dejaría con mas duda XD**

**Besos x3**

**xP**


	4. soy Bella

**CAPITULO 4 [soy Bella…]**

**OK chicos y chicas… use una canción para darle energía al accidente, jaja es la de Belinda **_**-Bella traición-…**_

**Edward's PO**V

Me quede hincado en el pasto sin tener sentido de lo que me rodeaba solo estaba ahí, fuera de mi, recordando como Bella se marcho diciéndome adiós… un adiós para siempre.

Me levante lleno de dolor y camine a paso cansado hacia el volvo, solo e aprendido una forma de curar el dolor, _el alcohol_, maneje hasta un bar donde nadie pueda encontrarme, sabia que todos encontrarían a Bella y vendrían a reclamarme y no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie, _nunca._

Llegue al bar, note que estaba vacío, claro quien toma a mitad de semana, me senté en la barra y pedí lo mas fuerte que tenia, sabia que mientras estaba ebrio podía olvidar mas fácil, o podía revivir mas el momento, para desgarrarme mas de lo que ya lo estaba mi corazón.

Estuve un rato tomando, ya no me importaba nada, voltee la cabeza y vi los 7 vasos vacíos, respire profundo, tenia que olvidar, pero no puedo… no quiero.

"por que la cara larga" escuche la vos del ser mas repulsivo.

"no te interesa" dije volteando a ver a Lauren.

"yo te puedo ayudar" terminado de decirlo presiono sus labios contra los míos, estaba tan dolido que no rechace su beso.

Abrace a Lauren mientras la besaba con urgencia, sus besos eran amargos y frívolos, pero que más daba, _es lo único que podré probar._

**Bella's PO**V

"NO… NO QUIERO VERLO MAS" dije en un grito que desgarro mi garganta y caí el los brazos de mi hermano.

"Bella…" Alice sollozaba mientras intentaba calmar mis gritos.

"SUELTAME…" me deshice de mi hermano mientras lloraba llena de desesperación.

"Bella por favor escucha…" Jasper trato de abrazarme.

"NO QUIERO" volví a gritar y tome un florero aventándolo y rompiendo la mesa de cristal.

"EDWARD" grite llena de dolor y caí al suelo sobre los vidrios.

"¡¡Bella!!" escuche a todos mis amigos gritar asustados.

Sentí un enorme hoyo en el corazón y pare los gritos, me quede hincada mientras veía fijamente a un lugar.

"Bella?" mi hermano me toco pero no respondí.

"hermana… Bells?" Emmett sonaba mas desesperado.

"Edward…" dije en un susurro y voltee a ver a mis amigos horrorizada.

**Edward's PO**V

Lauren no dejaba de besarme y yo no la rechazaba, saque dinero de mi cartera y deje una gran cantidad mientras salía con ella, los dos ya estábamos demasiado ebrios, le abrí la puerta del volvo, y decidí llevarla a mi apartamento, estaba cayendo una tormenta, peor le reste importancia,

"_manejen con precaución, el diluvio que esta cayendo ya cobro vi…"_ Lauren apago el radio y comenzó a besarme el cuello.

"basta" le dije furioso, sabia que era una zorra, para eso servia.

"no seas amargado" Lauren golpeo el volante que se resbalo de mis manos.

Solo escuche como rechinaban las llantas y no pude controlar el coche, voltee a ver a Lauren y vi unas luces acercándose.

"maldición" sentí el impacto y golpe mi cabeza contra el volante, todos se volvió negro a mí alrededor.

**Emmett's PO**V

Bella paso la noche sin dormir solo sollozaba y decía tonterías, algo sobre un accidente… al cabo de unas horas Alice y Rose la tranquilizaron quedándose con ella en la habitación, yo estaba con Jasper en la sala.

"se esta repitiendo" murmuro Jasper.

"cállate… no digas eso… mírala… la dejo destrozada… no quiero que haga otra estupidez"

"creí que cuidaría de ella…" Jasper estaba dolido.

"espero este muerto" dije lleno de rabia.

Sentí como sonaba mi celular, vi la pantalla y mi odio se duplico.

_Edward llamando ---»_

"DESGRACIADO… QUE LE HICISTE A BELLA" grite por el celular y Jasper se paro sorprendido junto a mi.

"_perdóneme señor?... me llamo Alec… soy del departamento de urgencias" _la vos de otra persona me sorprendió dejándome sin palabras.

"urgencias?" repetí sin aliento.

"_señor necesito saber si conocía al señor Edward Cullen…" _un silencio invadió y supe que no iba por buen camino.

"si, si lo conozco…anda bien todo?" no pude evitar preguntar.

**[inicio de la cancion]**

"_lamento mucho informarle, que sufrió una accidente y esta en estado de coma, los oficiales lo creyeron muerto pero lo reanimamos, encontramos su numero entre sus contactos… y…"_

"esta muerto…" me quede en shock.

"muerto?" murmuro Jasper atónito.

**Ya no quiero verlo otra vez**

**mi alma esta partida en dos por ti**

"_no señor… no hemos contactado a nadie de su familia… y como usted aparece como su abogado… me gustaría que hiciera el favor de localizar a su familia y decir que el señor Cullen se encuentra en el Hospital Central, no se preocupe… con lo que le estamos dando tal ves despierte mañana… gracias por su atención… adiós"_ dijo en un tono frío y colgó.

El celular se me resbalo de las manos y me quede inmóvil como una piedra.

**no me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy**

**dicen que estoy enferma de amor**

"Emmett me estas asustando que pasa?" Jasper sonaba nervioso, pero no respondí.

"Emmett!!" me golpeo haciéndome volver.

"Edward tuvo un accidente" dije sin voltear a verlo.

**Alice's PO**V

**ke me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti**

**cada vez ke te apareces frente ami**

"DESGRACIADO… QUE LE HICISTE A BELLA" oí los gritos de Emmett y Bella salto despertándose.

_-gracias Emmett-_

"Bells… vuelve a dormir" dije acariciando su cabello e indicándole que se volviera a recostar.

"no Alice… ya no" Bella parecía una muñeca fría y sin sentimientos.

**por ke sin ti no hay camino ni destino estoy perdida**

**por que sin ti no me importa los minutos ni los días**

_-otra ves no… por favor no-_

"preciosa te gustaría que bajáramos a tomar aire…" Rose la tomo de la mano y Bella la miro sin importancia, solo asintió.

Salí del cuarto diciéndoles que las esperaría abajo, baje las escaleras y ya no escuchaba ningún grito.

**por ke sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame**

**de esta bella traición ke mato mi razón**

"muerto?" escuche a Jasper asustado, me quede pálida, si el grito fue hacia Edward y Emmett estaba pardo inmóvil eso significaba que… no mierda no…

Quise regresar al cuarto para detener a Rose, Bella no debía enterarse pero ya estaban en el ultimo escalón.

"Edward tuvo un accidente" la vos de Emmett fue eco en toda la habitación, voltee a ver a Bella, esperando una reacción.

**perdona si me olvido de ti**

**lo siento si agote la ilusión**

Desde ahí surgió el caos otra ves, Bella se puso histérica, quería ir a ver a Edward al hospital, Emmett se peleo horrible por querer irlo a ver, pero al final acepto, le avisamos a Carlisle y Esme, aun de recordar el llanto desgarrador de Esme por el teléfono me hacia sentirme fatal.

Bella presionaba a Emmett para que se apresurara, le urgía estar en el hospital.

**Bella's PO**V

**no me importa el juramento que te di**

**me dicen ke tu amor termino**

Podía odiar a Edward, pero no lo quería muerto, lo amaba, siempre lo iba amar, mientras fingía estar dormida aclare mi mente, lo dejaría ir, si, pero no sin dar batalla antes, esta vez actuaría de modo inteligente.

**que solo eres una canción de ayer**

**un suspiro ke en el aire se quedo**

Emmett aparco el Jeep y bajamos en chinga todos peguntamos por Edward Cullen y nos guiaron por un enorme pasillo, tenia miedo de verlo, pero moría por hacerlo.

**por ke sin ti no hay camino ni destino estoy perdida**

**por que sin ti no me importa los minutos ni los días**

"acaba de despertar… por favor no lo alteren… pero tiene un…" evadí a la enfermera y entre al cuarto, Edward mira a todos lados sin saber donde estaba.

"Edward e oído del accidente como estas amor" entre emociona da de verlo despierto y vivo lo abrace y lo bese.

"No me toque señorita" Edward me aparto de el de modo grosero mientras me veía… con… con asco?.

"Edward soy Bella…" dije intentando que las lagrimas no salieran por su rechazo.

**por ke sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame**

**de esta bella traición ke mato mi razón**

"No la conozco solo quiero ver a Lauren" dijo viendo al la esquina y vi a Esme que me miraba con lastima.

"Por que a ella?" dije sintiendo que mi corazón se partía en mi pedazos.

"Por que la amo" sus palabras fueron la ultima piedra que falto para destrozarme completamente.

**donde estarás... cuando mis labios te busquen**

"Pero tu eres mi…" dije tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero me interrumpió de modo haragán.

"Quiere largase y dejarme solo…" me gruño y Esme se paro enojada.

**y donde estara el sueño tan dulce**

**que era de los dos**

"Edward…" lo regaño Esme mientras yo estaba inmóvil por sus palabras.

"Edward… amor… me alegro que este bien…" Lauren me empujo y abrazo a Edward besándolo, Edward respondió a su beso gustoso.

**( fuiste mi bella traicion )**

Salí corriendo de ahí no quería verlo

**fuiste mi bella traicion**

**por ke sin ti no hay camino ni destino estoy perdida**

**por que sin ti no me importa los minutos ni los días**

Corrí por los pasillos llena de dolor, escuche como alguien trataba de alcanzarme, voltee para ver quien era, pero mis pies se enredaron y caí al suelo.

"BELLA" Jasper llego a mi lado y me abrazo.

**por ke sin ti no hay presente ni futuro sálvame**

**de esta bella traición**

"todo estará bien Bella… te lo prometo" trato de consolarme mientras me abrazaba a el y lloraba descontrolada.

"Jasper…" logre decir su nombre entre sollozos.

**de esta bella traicion**

**de esta bella traicion**

"aquí estoy Bella… que pasa?"

"por que Edward no me reconoció?… por que dejo que Lauren lo…" no pude terminar rompí en llanto de recordarlo.

**ke mato mi razon**

**(fuiste tu solo tu)**

"Bella… Edward tiene… amnesia" levante la cara y lo mire sorprendida.

"como?..."

**ke mato mi razon**

**________________________________________________**

**Aquí esta… el esperado accidente Waaa!!! (T_T) EDDY!!!... desde este capi empiezan… capi tras capi de sufrimiento puro llanto y dolor… me sentí horrible al escribir como Bella, gritaba llena de dolor.**

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy besos… adiós**

**[Me emo-deprimo*] (ToT)**


	5. Domingo 7

**CAPITULO 5 [domingo 7…]**

**Se que algunos no les gusta las canciones que pongo pero saben que… ME VALE… jaja* solo escuchen la canción es lindo… apoco les gusta leer sin música?... que aburridos… bueno es la de kudai **_**–morir de amor-**_

**Bella's PO**V

Llevaba un mes sin ver a Edward, mi hermano no dejaba de ser un gran apoyo, buscaba cada cosa para distraerme pero aun así, lo veía diario en la universidad, besándose, abrazándose, de la mano, con Lauren, aun que no le decía nada a Emmy para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Era sábado y Alice salio a comprar la comida para la semana, yo me quede sola en la casa, mire el reloj eran las cuatro… me moría de hambre… así que decidí hacer unos huevos, cuando llegara Alice haría pasta o encargaríamos pizza.

Camine hacia la cocina y me pare en seco cuando pase por el espejo que esta en la recepción.

"la depresión me hace engordar…" dije tocando el bulto que se formaba… tenia que hacer ejercicio.

Camine con menos ánimos, y saque tres huevos, calenté el sartén y los puse a freír, en el momento que su olor llego a mi nariz, sentí un asco tremendo, Salí corriendo y vomite en el bote de basura.

"que mierda" me queje mientras me limpiaba y me sentaba.

"Bella… estas bien…" Alice tiro las cosas y corrí hacia mi.

"no… estoy gorda… ahora vomito sin sentido" mi queje haciendo berrinches.

"Bella…" la vos de Alice sonaba diferente, la voltee a ver y ella miraba mi barriga y sonreía.

"NO…no, no, no como crees Alice" dije sorprendida no podía estar…

"estas embarazada" chillo y comenzó a dar brinquitos emocionada.

**(N/a: aquí decir saliste con **_**domingo 7**_**, siganifica **_**ESTAS EMBARAZADA**_**… por si las dudas del titulo XD)**

**********

Alice me llevo al hospital para confirmar y si… maldita sea, SI, ESTBA EMBARAZADA…tenia dos meses… ahora que lo pienso jamás me preocupe por mi periodo estaba tan sumida en ese dolor que no me importaba nada mas, pero esto es… una alegría mas en mi vida… el dolor que sentía disminuyo… ahora tenia prioridades.

"esta noche daremos la noticia" Alice radiaba alegría al igual que yo.

"claro" dije riendo mientras salíamos del hospital.

"Bella prométeme algo…" dijo mirándome con los labios fruncidos.

"lo que quieras"

"deja de pensar en el… ahora tienes algo mejor… por lo que tu animo tiene que estar al 100"

"en eso tienes mucha razón" dije abrazándola.

Es verdad, un hijo de Edward, como me encantaría que se diera cuanta de quien era, pero si tenia que criarlo si en, lo aria.

**********

Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa, hice una cena especial par ala noticia, pero Emmett y Jasper no parecían entender se veían nerviosos, como si fuera a darles una mala noticia.

Fuimos a la sala Alice se paro junto a Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett se quedaron mas cerca de mi.

"chicos tengo algo que decirles" dije aguantado mi emoción.

Como nadie hablo yo decidí seguir.

"chicos… ESTOY EMBARAZADA" chille y Alice y Rose brincaran mientras chillaban dando gritos.

Ambas corrieron hacia mi y me abrazaron mientras brincábamos por la emoción, un golpe sordo nos hizo deshacer el abrazo y voltear.

"Emmett!!" grite de verlo tirado junto a Jasper que también estaba inconciente.

Bueno… los chicos no se la tomaron también como digamos, Emmett precia un fantasma estaba pálido, lo tranquilice, al cabo faltaba cuatro meses par salir, tendría a mi pequeño y saldré adelante sola.

**Espero que guardes de mi algún recuerdo**

**Yo por mi parte prefiero renunciar**

Ahora ir a la escuela seria diferente, tal vez sienta mas dolor al verlo con otra sabiendo que esperaba un hijo suyo pero me tocaba hacerlo sufrir, no lo conocerá, no hasta que se de cuenta de que hizo y sufra como yo.

**Te vas porque quiero que escapes de este infierno**

**Lo puedo pactar con sangre nuestro final**

El lunes que llegue a la escuela vi su volvo reluciente, le reste importancia y me estacione lo mas lejos de el, me baje tranquila y camine hacia las instalaciones

**Yo no puedo seguir con este juego**

**No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces**

En la entrada estaba la feliz pareja dándose besos y palabritas ridículas, pase dándoles una mirada frívola.

"que te pasa fenómeno…" oí la voz de Edward y sentí ganas de llorar.

**Despues de los dos no habrá**

**- Una palabra -**

"no le hables así idota" Jasper le gruño y me abrazo mientras caminábamos a mi salón.

"estas bien…" pregunto preocupado.

**Ya nada quedara**

**- Solo una lagrima -**

"nuca e estado mejor" dije limpiándome una lagrima que se me escapo

**Después de morir por ti**

**- Y resucitar -**

**Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

Jake me apoya al cien en todo, cuando no estaba Jasper el me animaba y me invitaba a comer, me encantaba estar con Jake y Leah su novia era muy agradable.

**Prefiero morir de amor**

**Que vivir así**

Así pasaban los días, tortuoso, Edward no dejaba de insultarme cada ves que podía, y ahora que no estaba ninguno de mis amigo, me sentí un poco desprotegida.

**Quisiera morir de amor**

**Que seguir igual**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos**

Camine sola por los pasillos, Jasper estaba en la biblioteca y Jake tenia practica.

Solo tenia que llegar hasta mi coche y este día lo libraría sin problemas aun que parece que hable de mas, justo en la entrada estaba solo el. Siguiéndome con la mirada.

**No digas palabras que se las lleve el viento**

**No quieras jugar el fantasma que nunca se va**

Pase por un lado sin mirarlo, ambos podíamos jugar este juego.

"acosadora" grito pero lo ignore, seguí caminado.

"te estoy ablando zorra…" grito y me quede inmóvil mientras escuchaba como se acercaba, cuando por fin lo sentí detrás mío, voltee y le solté una bofetada.

**Quiero que salga de nuevo el sol de invierno**

**Talvez debería dormir sin despertar**

"basta déjame en paz… no te e echo nada" grite mientras rompía en llanto.

El me miro asombrado pero contrajo su cara en una mueca.

"tienes algo en contra de mi novia y yo… he?... siempre esta donde estamos nosotros… acosadora" se burlo y en ese momento lo odie, lo odie como jama había odiado a una persona.

**Yo no puedo seguir con este juego**

**No quiero morir de nuevo mil veces (de nuevo mil veces)**

"acosadora?… pues si quieres que sea una acosado lo seré… por que…" no termine la frase me mordí la lengua el no debía saber que esperaba un hijo suyo.

**Despues de los dos no habrá**

**- Una palabra** -

"por que?... anda di lo… no seas una cobarde" me reto mientras soltaba una risita burlona y cínica.

**Ya nada quedara**

**- Solo una lagrima -**

"púdrete Cullen" dije dándole la espalda y limpiando mis lagrimas.

Camine mientras sollozaba por todo el estacionamiento, llegue a mi coche y me subí, respire profundo.

**Despues de morir por ti**

**- Y resucitar -**

**Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

"no te preocupes… algún día lo sabrá… y te amara yo lo se" dije viendo mi pequeña barriga y acariciándola.

**Prefiero morir de amor**

**Que vivir así**

Arranque y Salí de ahí, pase por el volvo de Edward y ahí estaba el viéndome fijamente, subí la ventana, por una ves me alegraba que mis vidrios fueran polarizados.

**Quisiera morir de amor**

**Que seguir igual**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos**

"moriré de amor algún día" dije suspirando

**Edward's PO**V

**Despues de los dos no habrá**

**- Una palabra** **-**

Los días pasaban y odiaba a esa tipa, pero no sabia por que, cuando me dio la bofetada sentí algo al contacto de su piel, pero la aborrecí mas, no sabia su nombre, pero me desesperaba que me viera tanto, _siento como si quisiera hacerme sentir culpable._

**Ya nada quedara**

**- Solo una lagrima -**

Solo tenia que soportarla unos meses mas, nos largaríamos cada quien por su vida y listo… PUFF… se acaban las peleas.

**Despues de morir por ti**

**- Y resucitar -**

**Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

Se algo estaba seguro, no la bajaría de zorra ni de golfa, bien se notaba que estaba embarazada y salía con dos hombres… gata.

**Prefiero morir de amor**

**Que vivir así**

Lauren me dijo que tendría aunque ir de compras, el baile de despedida la tenía tan procurada no sabia que usaría, por alguna razón se me hizo estupido, pero bueno.

**Quisiera morir de amor**

**Que seguir**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos**

Estaría toda la tarde con mi mamá, Esme odiaba a Lauren, sabia que ella me ocultaba algo pero no me atrevía a preguntarle, de hecho sentía que todos me ocultaban algo_, parece como si tuviera una doble vida._

**Después de los dos no habrá**

**- Una palabra -**

¡JA! Que entupido seria, deje de vivir de una forma para entrar a otra, eso es pura ficción, mi novia de escultural cuerpo, tan linda y honesta, que mas se pide…. NADA.

**Ya nada quedara**

**- Solo una lagrima -**

Me subí a mi volvo, casi parecía nuevo, lo sentía nuevo, y conduje hasta mi casa, puse el radio y estaba la canción de Christina Aguilera –beautiful- me dio una escalofrío y le cambie.

**Despues de morir por ti**

**Y resucitar**

**Ya nada queda, ya nada nos queda**

Estaba seguro que esa canción estaba… pasable… pero el escalofrío que me recorrió la espalda fue horrible, empezó a sonar la canción de Justin Timberlake -sexy back-

**Prefiero morir de amor**

**Que vivir así**

Esta ves el escalofrío que sentí hizo que me retorciera como gusano en el asiento _–pero que mierda me esta pasando_-, la canción la relacione con una golpiza… _de donde?... no se_

**Quisiera morir de amor**

**Que seguir**

**Agonizando entre tus brazos**

Llegue a mi casa y escuche através de la puerta a Esme muy concentrada en una plática… abrí la puerta y me encontré con… la acosadora.. Que hacia ella aquí??.

_____________________________________

**Espero hallan encontrado todo… por ejemplo en el primer fic… quien era el acosador?... luego… por que creen que el auto de Edward estaba intacto?... por que le dio escalofríos las cancones y mas la se SEXY BACK?...**

**Jaja espero lo recuerden bien bien y me contesten**

**Hasta la próxima no se quejen les deje dos capis soy buena**

**XD KISESSSS!!!**


	6. Sale el sol de nuevo

**CAPITULO 6 [sale el sol de nuevo…]**

**La canción que puse es la de Alejandro Sanz **_**-looking for paradise-,**_** es muy alegre esta canción, no crean que ya paso la tormenta, neee… es para dar a entender que Bella se tomara un respiro XD solo lean vale?…**

**Bella's PO**V

Ya cuatro meses de embarazo, junto a mi hermosa familia, Rose, también estaba embrazada ella tenia un mes y medio, los meses pasaban tan rápido…

Emmett quería que fueran barones, quería formar su equipo de americano y me encantaba oírlo presionar a Alice para que se embarazara, quería a sus campeones de la misma edad, Jasper solo cambiaba de traslucido a rojo jitomate, Alice reía nerviosa, pero bien sabia que mi amiga también quería.

"vamos Alice… quiero mi equipo de Americano…" Emmett se hinco y le rogó.

"Emmett… danos tiempo…" Alice estaba tornándose de un color turquesa.

Emmett se quedo hincado mientras seguía rogando como niño pequeño, Salí por mi cámara me toca tomar sus momentos vergonzosos.

"por favor…" lloriqueo Emmett juntando sus manitas y yo tome la foto, mientras me retorcía de risa.

"cariño deja de presionarla" Rose trato de no reírse y acaricio los cabellos de mi hermano, quien me miraba con odio.

"Emmett… deja ya a mi novia" Jasper apareció atrás de mí suplicando.

"si no quieres tener sexo con Jasper… te comprendo… ¡¡DIUGH!!... hay otras formas de embarazarse… le podía prestarle una de mis revistas porno a Jasper y…"

"BASTA EMMETT" Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza para callarlo.

"esta bien te daré a tu jugador!!" Jasper grito desesperado dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta en una perfecta *O*, Salí de mi trance y tome otra foto Emmett se veía tan gracioso.

"vamos Alice tenemos cosas que hacer" Jasper tomo a Alice del brazo y la arrastro fuera de la casa, todos seguimos en shock.

"no molesten" grito Jasper asomando su cara por la puerta y salio azotándola.

Todos nos volteamos a ver dándonos miradas de asombro y no pudimos contener mas la risa, no me había reído tanto, pobre Alice me pregunto que le hará Jasper…… no… mejor no me preguntare que le hará Jasper.

"Bella… Bells… enana… hermana… hermanita" Emmett me tomo de las manos con una sonrisota.

"que quieres Emmy" dije riéndome.

"muero de hambre hazle algo de comer a este barril sin fondo" dijo sonriendo aun mas.

"que te gustaría comer?…" le pregunte mientras Rose me acompañaba a la cocina a prepararnos algo.

"PASTA!!!" grito Emocionado, Rose y yo reímos por su grito y nos dispusimos a hacer su alimento.

Rose ponía la mesa mientras yo me quedaba cuidando la pasta.

"hermanita…" me llamo Emmett, voltee sonriendo y solo sentí un flash.

"Emmett" me queje.

"te ves bien con esa pancita…" se burlo.

"cállate…" dije aventándole el trapo y el salio corriendo mientras reía enérgicamente.

Por eso amaba a mi pequeña familia, en casa eran risas, burlas, pura diversión, pero llegando a la universidad todo se volteaba horrible, eran insultos, bromas pesada, puro odio y rencor que se generaban cada día mas en mi.

Pero teniendo a Emmett, lo demás ya era de menor importancia, esa tarde no fui a la universidad, fui con la única persona que creo yo, me sigue apreciando al 100, teníamos una impresora de fotos en casa, así que decidí imprimir mi foto con mi barriga.

Subí a mi habitación y saque una caja blanca… la caja blanca que contenía tantas fotos, la abrí y la primera foto que vi fue la de aquel engreído hombre de cabellos cobrizos sonriendo, era Halloween y Alice lo disfrazo de vampiro.

Quite la foto y la deje hasta el final, pero seguían saliendo fotos de el, gruñí frustrada, y las quite todas hasta dejarlas al ultimo, coloque en aquella caja las fotos de mis ultrasonidos y la foto que recién imprimí, iba a regalar la caja.

Le dije a mi hermanote a donde iba, el tardo en contestar pero acepto, Rose también moría de ganas de ver a Esme, así que Emmett decidió llevarme y de ahí se ira con Rose al trabajo.

Llegamos a la hermosa casa, era temprano todavía, Emmett y Rose me acompañaron a la entrada, toque el timbre un poco asustada de lo que podía encontrarme detrás.

"Bella… dios Bella eres tu?" Esme me abrazo muy fuerte mientras sollozaba.

"hola Esme" dije tranquila mientras la abrazaba.

"Emmett, Rose… lo eh extrañado tanto" dijo abrazando a Rose y Emmett la levanto gustoso de verla.

"me alegra poderte verte otra ves…" Rose miro a Esme llena de felicidad.

"ustedes son como mis hijos… pero pasen… por favor" Esme sonrío limpiándose las lagrimas e indicándonos que pasáramos.

"Bella se quedara, pero nosotros no podemos tengo que trabajar" mi hermano se disculpo.

"Emmett, ya todo un hombre de negocios… tan maduro" Esme acaricio su mejilla y Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos.

"va!!... cállense están celosas." Emmett nos saco la lengua.

"me encanto verte Esme… pero tenemos que irnos" Rose y Emmett se despidieron con un fuerte abraso de Esme.

Me invito a pasar y me miro llena de dulzura.

"canto llevas?" dijo señalando mi barriga, creo que no le cruzo por la mente de quien era.

"no mucho desde el accidente de Edward, cuatro mese" dije mientras me sentaba en la sala con ella.

"ósea… que… ¡por dios!… ese es mi…" Esme se llevo las manos a la boca, muy sorprendida.

"si Esme… es tu nieto" dije sonriendo.

"¡¡DIOS!!.... Edward debe saberlo… tiene un hijo… mientras el esta con un mujer horrible e interesada" dijo tomando mis manos.

"no Esme… el no me baja de golfa… por favor déjalo así… no quiero que sepa que es suyo hasta que recupere la memoria" dije llena de dolor.

"pero Bella… mírate… eres hermosa, si le explicamos el..."

"no… por favor NO… ya no… quiero hacerlo a mi manera"

"y cual es tu manera?…" me pregunto con voz triste.

"no lo se… aun… pero no quiero que conozca a su padre… solo hasta que el regrese a mi rogando perdón" dije limpiando mis lagrimas que se escapaban.

"no estés triste Bella… te apoyaremos en todo… ya lo veras" dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"en eso mi esposa tiene mucha razón" la vos de Carlisle hizo que me asustara.

"Carlisle…" me levante y corrí a sus brazos a saludarlos, ellos eran como mis padres, los amaba mucho.

"me alegra que estés bien… lamento meterme pero no pude evitar escuchar su platica…" se disculpo mientras nos volvíamos a sentar.

"no te preocupes Carlisle… no tienes por que disculparte" dije mirándolo con alegría.

"pero bueno… Bella estas embarazada!!… y del haragán de mi hijo" dijo lleno de alegría pero termino con un gruñido.

"Edward se convirtió en todo un Junior… Bella… es otro Edward y gracias a la influencia de Lauren" Esme hablaba con tristeza.

"tiene razón… tuvimos que rehacer su vida… le compramos el mismo coche sin que se diera cuenta… el no sabe que tuvo un accidente…" dijo Carlisle mientras hacia muecas.

"como no va a saber que tuvo un accidente…!!!" dije sorprendida.

"si sabe… pero el dice que es mentira… y empezó a amenazar… y gracias a la ayuda de la "GRAN" Lauren se complico todo… ella le dijo que solo se callo de las escaleras y que su coche estaba intacto…" Esme estaba enojada, no, furiaca.

"pero es obvio que eso no se puede ocultar… que ignorancia" dije enojada, Edward era un idiota, un I-D-I-O-T-A.

"nosotros lo sabemos bien… por eso tenemos que hacer su vida a su gusto… pero dejemos eso a un lado que te trae aquí pequeña" Carlisle me miro con una sonrisa.

"bueno… viene a saludar quería que supieran lo de mi… embarazo" dije un poco apenada.

"me alegra que vinieras… necesitábamos a alguien que nos alegrara el día… Bella… estas consiente que el problema de Edward puede durar años, que harás con el pequeño…" Carlisle despertó en mi la duda.

"eso es lo que no se… no había pensado que Edward… podría durar tanto así… y si sigo aquí, me lo podría encontrar con ella… y ya no quiero sufrir…"

"hazlo sufrir tu Bella… Edward necesita una cucharada de su propia medicina" Esme sonrío con esperanzas.

Las palabras de Esme se me grabaron y algo en mi cerebro hizo "CLIK".

"Alice…" murmure pensativa.

"que tiene la pequeña?" Carlisle toco mi hombro sacándome de mi trance.

"nada… ella va cada mes a Europa… me iré con ella… y allá me quedare… un largo tiempo y después regresare, y si llego a encontrarlo sin su problema… le perdonare… si LO PERDONARE… por que lo amo… siempre lo amare… pero no se la dejare así de fácil… sufrirá mientras intenta ganarme otra ves" dije muy segura se mi.

Carlisle y Esme se me quedaron viéndolo atónitos por el poder que tenían mis palabras.

"Bella, eres una mujer increíble… lo perdonaras… después de lo que te hizo… me duele que mi hijo te haga esto… eres una mujer fuerte y digna de respetar… hazlo necesario" Esme me abraso y Carlisle tomo mi mano en señal de que también me apoyaba.

Escuche como alguien abría la puerta y los tres no sobre saltamos, Edward entro mirándonos a los tres con asombro y claro a mi me miraba con ganas de acecinarme.

"que haces aquí?" gruño apuntándome con un dedo.

"ella platicaba conmigo, no tienes por que hablarle así" salio Esme a mi defensa.

"platicar?... por favor, una serpiente dice mejores mentiras… viniste a acusarme con mami y papi…" dijo en un tono burlón.

"como te atreves a hablarle a Esme así… es tu madre cabron" me levante y lo enfrente de cara.

"quiero que te largues de aquí… no vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa me has oído"

"jamás volveré pero algún día te tragaras tus palabras…" le escupí y camine hacia la puerta.

"Edward…" oí la vos colérica de Carlisle.

"olvídalo Carlisle… gracias por todo Esme… pero esto se acabo…" camine hacia la cocina donde deje la caja blanca.

"Antes de dejarte… ten esto…" le dije un poco mas calmada y le extendí la caja

"Que es?…" me miro con recelo.

"Nuestros recuerdos" dije con un nudo en la garganta

"No me sirven de nada" dijo viendo la caja con desprecio.

"Por favor consérvalos…" le roge intentando contener mi enojo y mis lagrimas.

"Los tirare…" me amenazo y desde ahí ya no me importo mas lo quien hiciera.

"has lo que quieras…" le avente la caja sonriendo, y voltee a ver a Esme quien me miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y abrasada a Carlisle.

Edward camino hacia entrada donde había un pequeño bote de basura el sostuvo la caja con una mano y la dejo caer.

"Upss!!" dijo fingiendo asombro y salio de mi vista mofándose.

**[Inicio de la canción]**

"Bella…" escuche a Esme.

Asentí de ver la caja en la basura, al fin que?... ahí terminarían en cualquier momento.

**Everybody say oh oh oh oh**

**Na, na na na na na**

**Ho ho ho ho ho**

"gracias por todo… siempre los recordare… los quiero adiós" dije sincera y Salí de ahí.

**Driving in a fast car**

**Trying to get somewhere**

**Don´t know where I´m going**

**But i gotta get there**

Salí sonriendo, algo me decía que vendrían tiempos buenos, di una última Mirada a la casa de Esme y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas, tantas cosas que pasmos ahí.

**A veces me siento perdido**

**Inquieto, solo y confundido**

**Entonces me ato a las estrellas**

**Y al mundo entero le doy vueltas**

En la esquina vi a todos mis amigos, me veían llenos de dolor pero les sonreí diciéndoles que todo acabo, no sabia que estaban haciendo ahí, hasta que Emmett me confeso que tenían que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**Sorta like me baby**

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Pon la oreja, nena**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Me abrace a todos y les conté lo que había pasado, les pedí que fuéramos a un lugar _"que no fuera el centro comercial"_ para divertirnos un poco, Emmett decidió llevarnos al parque de diversiones.

**Estoy buscando ese momento**

**La música, que cuando llega**

**Me llena con su sentimiento**

**Con sentimiento, vida llena**

Debo admitir que aunque no podía subirme a ningún juego por mi estado, claro esta que Rose tampoco, Emmett con sus babosadas nos hacia el día entretenido, olvide por completo el dolor y lo sustituí por alegría.

**Walking down the sideway**

**Looking for innocence**

**Trying to find my way**

**Trying to make some sense**

"vamos Emmett… quiero un oso gigante gánalo para tu sobrino" le roge a mi hermanote mientras reía.

"solo por que me lo pedirte enana… alguien mas quiere?... es el gran Emmett lo puede todo" dijo mostrando sus músculos como Jhonny Bravo.

"presumido" lo regaño Rose y rompimos en risas.

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Sólo como tú, baby**

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**What about you**

El presumido de mi hermanote gano cuatro osos de peluche, le dio uno a Rose por que ella se lo exigió, me dio el mío y se lo arrebate llena de emoción, le dio uno a Alice de agradecimiento por completar su equipo de americano, y uno a Jasper por valiente

**I'm singing for someone**

**Someone like you**

**Tú, dime a quién le cantas**

'**Cause there's something about you there**

**Speaks to my heart**

**Speaks to my soul**

"ven Bella… tomémonos una foto grupal" chillo Alice mientras trataba de sostener al oso de casi su tamaño.

"Alice segura que puedes caminar, parece como si el oso te cargara a ti" se burlo Emmett y soltó sus nada discretas carcajadas.

"Cállate Emmett…" Alice le grito y le saco la lengua como una niña pequeña.

**I'm singing for someone**

**Sorta like you**

**Yo canto para alguien**

**Someone like you, someone like me**

**Sólo como tú, oh, my sister**

**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**

**Looking for paradise**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Emmett dejo la cámara en una mesa y le puso tiempo, todos nos acomodamos llenos de alegría.

"VA… uno… dos.. TRES…" grito Emmett y corrió a nuestro lado para poder salir en la foto.

Me abraso por mi cintura y me hizo cosquillas, le di un codazo y sentí el flash de la cámara.

Salimos corriendo a ver como había salido, Rosalie tomaba las mejillas de Jasper y formaba una enorme sonrisa mientras Jasper tomaba a Alice por el cuello y la jalaba doblando su cuerpecito, Alice se apoyo en amarre de Jasper y salio sonreído agarrada de su enorme oso, yo Salí con una enorme sonrisa y doblada por las cosquillas de Emmy, Emmett me voltea a ver con una sonrisota y se notaba mi brazo a punto de darle el codazo.

**A ese corazón herido**

**La música le da sentido**

**Te damos con la voz tus alas**

**Le damos a tus pies camino**

"esa es la actitud Bella…" dijo Rose riéndose de Emmett.

Siempre les agradecería lo mucho que hacen por mi ellos me dan energía y el amor que necesito par remontar vuelo, ponen el camino cuando ya no halló a donde ir… como los amo.

**Oh is anybody out there**

**Feel like i feel**

**Trying to find a better way**

**So we can heal**

"vamos a comer" se quejo Emmett, hacienda círculos en su barriga.

"tanta risa me abre el apetito" dijo Jasper sonriendo.

"queremos pizza" dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo, me alegraba tener los mismos antojos que ella.

"mujeres" se quejo Emmett rodando los ojos

**I'm singing for somebody like you**

**Sorta like me baby**

**Yo canto para alguien como tú**

**Sólo como tú**

**What about you?**

**Yo canto para ti**

**I'm singing for someone**

**Yo canto para alguien**

'**Cause there's something about you there**

**Speaks to my heart**

**Speaks to my soul**

Por fin salía de nuevo el sol, extrañaría mucho a mi familia cuando me fuera, y aunque todavía no saben que tengo planeado irme, pero no arruinaría este magnifico día con una mala noticia…NO… este día lo estamos disfrutando al máximo, como nunca antes.

Rose y yo nos comimos una caja de pizza sin ayuda, todos se sorprendía por nuestro apetito pero queríamos un equipo fuerte y sano, seria algo inesperado que salgan puros barones.

_Emmett seria Feliz_.

**I'm singing for someone**

**I'm singing**

**Sorta like you**

**Yo canto para alguien**

**Someone like you, someone like me**

**Sólo como tú, oh, my sister**

**Todo el mundo va buscando ese lugar**

**Looking for paradise**

**Oh oh oh oh**

Levante la vista al cielo y supe que empezaba una nueva vida para mi, me voy, pero algún día regresare.

**__________________________________________________________**

**oooooh, my sister Waaaa!!! ****Looking for paradise!!!!****Jaja imagínenme cantando [mal claro esta XD]…**

**la canción esta hermosa… así que Bella se remonta a una nueva vida… claro todavía no se va… falta que le diga a su familia que se va (T_T)**

**jaja me encanto la parte de **_**si **__**no quieres tener sexo con Jasper… te comprendo… ¡¡DIUGH!!...**_** jaja de imaginarme la cara de Emmett xP…**

**bueno ya vieron por que el volvo de Eddy esta intacto (¬¬") como me castra… de una ves digo me encanto el ****Revienw**** de:**

**cullenfab….[se los dejo para que lo lean]**

**yo se yo se!!  
la de sexyback fue por qe emmett casi mata a edward con esa cancion  
y el acosador era edward!  
qe lista soi!  
jaja  
por qe sera qe esme odia a lauren...qien sabe tal ves por aprovechada, p*t4 y POR QE GRACIAS A ELLA EDWARD NO SABE QE TIENE UN HIJO(A)!! o o por qe ALGUIEN LO AMA I EL PIENSA QE ES UNA ZORRA ACOSADORA!!  
y lo peor es qe el piensa qe lauren es de escultural cuerpo, tan linda y honesta  
jaa  
honesta?, linda? escultural cuerpo?  
creo qe se eqivoco de persona  
no dejes de poner canciones! porfa! a mi me gustan! y le dan emocion al fic!...yo las escucho mientras leo y amo hacer eso  
repito: no dejes de poner canciones  
besos  
cullenfab=)**

**eso de: ****honesta?, linda? escultural cuerpo?**

**Te juro que mil por el…jaja me rei tanto que me dolio mi pansita y a los demas tambien me gustan sus ****Revienw ****pero entre mas graciosos se los agradezco el doble… NO el triple **

**Muchas gracias a todos los amoo!!! Encerio BESOTES.**


	7. Hacia una nueva vida

**CAPITULO 7 [Hacia una nueva vida]**

**La primera canción es la de Belinda **_**– ni Freud ni tu mama-.**_

**La segunda canción es la de Kelly Clarkson **_**–because of you-.**_

**Bella's PO**V

Ya llevaba 6 meses de embarazo y esta noche era la fiesta de fin de cursos de la universidad… una gran fiesta que sonó por mas de un mes, todos alborotados y llenos de alegría… pero para mi no, para mi significa… adiós…

Aun no puedo cree, que mi Edward, este con esa resbalosa… si tan solo pudiera recuperar su memoria a tiempo se daría cuenta que va a se padre, pero yo ya no puedo esperarlo mas tengo una familia de la cual encargarme… ya e decidido marcharme, me iré a Europa por una nueva vida para el y para mi hijo.

Estábamos todos guardando mi ropa en las maletas y no se oí ningún sonido, mi hermano estaba parado sin decir nada, las chicas guardaban mi ropa y se limpiaban una que otra lagrima que se le escapaba, Jasper recogía las maletas que ya estaban echas, me dolía tanto verlos así, pero sabia que tenia que irme esta noche, Emmett me dijo que después de mi partida vendería esta casa, pero no sabia donde viviría el…

Aun recordaba tan vivido cuando les dije que me marchaba de su lado…

_FLASHBACK_______________________________________________

_Alice nos acababa de dar la noticia de que estaba embarazada, Emmett gritaba a los cuatro vientos y saltaba de emoción, me sentí mal por que hoy era el día que les diría que me iba a ir…_

"_chicos tengo algo que decirles" dije tratando de disimular mi miedo y tristeza._

"_que sucede Bella?... algo anda mal?" Rose me pregunto y todos me voltearon a ver preocupados… oh no…_

"_no todo anda perfecto… pero…" me mordí el labio estaba muy nerviosa._

"_Bella me pones de nervios que pasa?" Emmett se acerco a mi y un ambiente tenso se empezó a sentir…_

"_me voy a vivir a Europa!!" grite y cerré los ojos no quería ver sus caras._

"_que!!..." dijeron todos con una vos sin aliento y sin emociones._

_FIN FLASHBACK__________________________________________

"bueno ya esta todo" dijeron las chicas cerrando la ultima maleta. Yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, Emmett y Jazz tomaron las maletas y la subieron al Jeep.

"Antes de irme quiero hacer algo" dije antes de subirme a la camioneta.

"que quieres Bella?" dijo mi hermano mirándome fijamente.

"hoy es la fiesta de despedida… quiero decirle algo antes de irme, tan solo un recuerdo… por favor" le suplique a Emmett.

"…" el guardo silencio y miro al cielo.

"por favor" le roge.

"será rápido, te sacare los mas rápido en cuanto le digas… trato" dijo mirándome severamente.

Fuimos hacia donde se aria la fiesta, yo solo contaba los minutos para llegar… por fin nos detuvimos en un enorme salón, lleno de luces y autos, Emmett les dijo que el me acompañaría solamente, las chicas aceptaron, pero Jazz quiso ir, y no hubo modo de convencerlo.

**Sácame del aire**

**No puedo respirar**

**Somos diferentes**

**Necesito un break**

**O baby.**

Camine por ese enorme salón con Jazz y Emmett atrás de mi guardándome la espalda, por fin vi a una pareja bailando muy enamorados, se me paro el corazón de verlos pero aun así era fuerte, y ya no me dañarían mas.

**No me lo puedes dar**

**Hablar de ti me pone mal**

**Nunca fui Freud, ni tampoco tu mamá**

**No te puedo cambiar**

**Ni hacerte madurar**

"oye puedo hablar contigo" dije jalando el hombro de Edward.

**Lo hago por mí, yo soy así**

**Ya lo intenté**

"tu… que quieres a hora" dijo enojado y oí a mi hermano y a su amigo gruñir.

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

**Hazlo por ti, por no fingir**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**.

"sabes… no vine para hacerte entrar en razón… así que discúlpame si alguna ves me preocupe por ti" dije con voz fría.

**Es un adiós, no puedo más**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

"eso es todo… como si me interesara lo que digas" dijo burlándose y sentí los cuerpos de mis guarda espaldas mas cerca y podía oír sus respiraciones agitadas como dos grandes animales apunto de matar.

**Se terminó, no pudo ser**

**No hay culpa, never**

"Lauren ganaste… pero el sueñito no te durara nada" dije ignorando a Edward y viendo fijamente a ella.

**Sigo mis instintos**

**No me busques más**

**No más estrategias**

**Conmigo no va**

"solo estas celosa" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

**No quiero ser un capricho más.**

"tal vez… no se… pero les deseo lo mejor…"

"gracias" me interrumpió el de modo seco.

**Lo cierto es que no hay espera**

**Porque la vida en un segundo se va**

"a pero antes de irme sabes que es esto" dije sonriendo descaradamente y mostrando mi gran barriga.

**No te puedo cambiar**

**Ni hacerte madurar.**

"el producto de tu zorres?" dijo el burlándose.

Sentí una rabia que me invadió y lo abofetee lo mas fuerte que pude, pero al abofetearlo sentí un mareo y perdí el equilibrio e iba a caer.

**Lo hago por mí, yo soy así**

**Ya lo intenté**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

**Hazlo por ti, por no fingir**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

Sentí dos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron, abrí los ojos y vi los ojos azules de Jazz mirándome con tristezas, levante la vista para ver a mi hermano que tenía aun la mirada mas triste, frunció las cejas y gruño lleno de ira.

**Es un adiós, no puedo más**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

**Se terminó, no pudo ser**

**No hay culpa, never.**

"CABRON" rugió el y golpeo a Edward dos veces.

**Hay amores que destruyen**

**Lo que somos, lo que fuimos**

**Y no lo puedes cambiar.**

"mi turno" dijo Jazz soltándome y sonriendo.

**You are hot, I forgot**

Cuando Edward se repuso de los golpes de Emmett, Jasper lo atonto mas con otros puñetazos, mi hermano se acercó a mi y me levanto como a una novia.

**Lo hago por mí, yo soy así**

**Ya lo intenté**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

**Hazlo por ti, por no fingir**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

"espera… algo mas solamente" dije con voz débil y jalándolo de su camisa.

"ya sufriste mucho" dijo sin voltear a verme.

"le toca a el" dije enojada.

**Es un adiós, no puedo más**

**Disculpa, no hay culpa**

**Se terminó, no pudo ser**

**No hay culpa, never.**

Emmett dio media vuelta y Jasper se nos quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido.

**Olvida todo lo pasado**

**La pasión, los besos dados**

**Se fue tu oportunidad.**

"esta ves no fue culpa mi a y se que tuya tampoco… pero espero que recuerdes esto y sufras… sufras como si te clavaran mil agujas en el corazón, como si no pudieras respirar, recordadas esto y desearas estar muerto, te darás cuenta de tu estupidez y espero que cuando eso ocurra no hallas arruinado ya tu vida… y sabes que es lo peor de esto… TE PERDONARE" dije amenazándolo y abrazándome de mi hermano que entendió que ya había acabado.

Jazz se puso delante de nosotros y caminamos en silencio mientras todos nos miraban, cerré los ojos y sonreí.

**You are hot, I forgot.**

**(inicio de Because of you)**

Cuando salimos de ese salón estaba lloviendo, Emmett me subió a la camioneta y las chicas no dejaban de verme muy confundidas, yo solo les sonreí y no dijimos nada, Emmett y Jazz intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron en rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**

**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**

**I will not break the way you did**

**You fell so hard**

**I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**

Toda la camioneta iba en silencio no se oía nada tan solo las gotas de agua que caían, mire el vidrio, y cada gota que caía era un golpe para mi corazón.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

A lo lejos pude ver el aeropuerto y sonreí llena de de tristeza, desde ahora solo era yo y mi pequeño hijo.

**So I don't get hurt**

**Because of you**

**I find it hard to trust**

Al llegar, todo siguió en un áspero silencio, bajaron mis maletas y caminamos lo mas lento posible hacia el interior.

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

Llegando revise mis boletos y deje mis maletas, todos juntos caminamos hacia la terminal donde salía mi avión y nos sentamos a esperar.

**I lose my way**

**And it's not too long before you point it out**

**I cannot cry**

Por fin oí el número de mi vuelo respire profundo y los mire a todos.

**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**

**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh**

**Every day of my life**

"adiós" dije con voz rota.

Las chicas me abrazaron muy fuerte y comenzaron llorar, yo no pude retener mas mis lágrimas e igual llore con ellas.

**My heart can't possibly break**

**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

"no nos olvides por favor" dijo Rose mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas en vano.

"siempre serás mi mejor amiga… te quiero Bella" dijo Alice llorando y abrazándome mas fuerte.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

"jamás me olvidaría de ustedes" dije sonriendo débilmente.

Jazz se acerco a mí con paso pesado y note como retenía las ganas de llorar.

**I find it hard to trust**

**Not only me, but everyone around me**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

"no Jazz, no retengas tus lagrimas" les susurre en su oído, el me abrazo mas fuerte y comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro.

**I watched you die**

**I heard you cry**

**Every night in your sleep**

**I was so young**

"gracias por todo Bella… nos cambiaste la vida a todos" dijo mientras se separaba de mi y me dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

"no gracias a ti por una gran amistad" dije abrazándolo aun mas fuerte, el se deshizo de mi abrazo y sonrío.

**You should have known better than to lean on me**

**You never thought of anyone else**

**You just saw your pain**

Levante la vista y vi a mi orgullo de todo mi vida.

"Emmett" dije mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte, el hizo lo mismo y levante mi cara para verlo, tenia toda su cara roja y con lagrimas.

**And now I cry**

**In the middle of the night**

**For the same damn thing**

"sabes que te amo hermanita" dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

"gracias por todo Emmett… fuiste mi gran apoyo durante toda mi vida" dije llorando.

"y tu fuiste la luz que me ayudo a seguir luchando" dijo clocando sus manos en mis mejillas y limpiándolas.

**Because of you**

**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**

"Emmett… no vendas la casa donde vivirás?" dije preocupándome por el.

"no te procures Rose y yo tendremos un PEN House nada lujoso" dijo tratando de sacarme una risa y lo logro.

"cuídate enana y me hablas todos los días y me contaras sobre mi pequeño sobrino" dijo mientras palmeaba mi hombro.

**Because of you**

**I learned to play on the safe side**

**So I don't get hurt**

"claro que lo are" dije sonriendo, tome mis cosas y camine hacia la entrada del avión, no podía ve atrás, tenia que salir adelante, pero voltee y los vi tan tristes y sus caras llenas de lagrimas, pero la cara mas demacrada era la de mi hermano, tire mis cosas y corrí hacia el.

**Because of you**

**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**

**Because of you**

**I don't know how to let anyone else in**

"te amo Emmett… gracias por todo" dije llorando y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

**Because of you**

**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**

**Because of you**

**I am afraid**

"yo también te amo" dijo llorando y besando mi cabello.

**Because of you**

"te extrañare como no tienes una idea" dije mirándolo llena de dolor, el me indico solo que ya era hora de irme, sonreí y volví a tomar mis cosas.

_Hacia una nueva vida._

**Because of you**

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Waaaa!!! Lloro descontrolada [me emo-dreprimo]*me corto las venas con una galleta de animalito…NO!!.... las galletas saladas cortan mas… Y TIENEN SAL!!!* (ToT)….**

**Jajaja****

**Aaahh se fue!! Pero y Eddy??? Mmmm….**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo se dan cuenta por dejarlos abandonados tanto tiempo ya subi en dos dias, cuatro capis es un record para mi… MI HAMSTER SE TOMO UN RED-BULL…XD ****se amputara las patas para no correr mas. XD jaja mis frases estupidas XD…**

**Gracias a los que dejan doble ****Revienw ****por cada cap**

**Encerio besos -3- y si dejan triple, les hago el favor XD jajaja….(mal piensen XD)**

**Por ultimo… alguien ayúdeme pues ando buscando una historia de Edward&Bella… pero de princesas… osea como les digo… de fantasía de la edad media… príncipes, princesas, reyes… etc… plis ayúdenme tengo ganas de leer una si?…**

**KISSESS**


	8. Disculpas

**Disculpas…**

**Hola chicos… antes que nada quiero pedirle muchas muchas disculpas por no actualizar, y quiero pedirles que no se emociones ya que su espera se alargara una semana mas… muchos me han preguntado que si abandonare el fic… no chicos no lo e abandonado solo lo estoy dejando unos días jaja jamás les haría eso. **

**Bueno tengo muchos problemas familiares MUY GRAVES a tal grado que no permite hablar sobre eso, con decirles que toda mi familia esta metida en la bronca UFF…**

**Asi que les pido que me comprendan, por favor… en una semana (espero sea menos) ya empezare a subir si se puede un capi por dia (si no se complica las cosas OK?)… **

**Si la cosas se ponen peor… le avisare lo mas rápido posible, pero les juro no NO dejare de escribir.**

**Espero me puedan comprender gracias a todos LOS AMO (TODO ESTO ESTA CABRON)**

**Atto: BlanCa… =D **

**PD: me merezco que me echen a los Vulturi, que sufra mucho cuando me muerda un vampiro… TODO (T-T)…**

**Amo a Emmett jeje… **


	9. El oso te matara

**CAPITULO 8 [el oso te matara…]**

.com/watch?v=grfIvkXXGDI

**la canción es la se SONOHRA –buscando el amor- les dejo el**

**video arriba es que encontrarlo en español estuvo canijo solo estaba**

**en italiano pero bueno ahí esta en español jeje***

**Edward's POV**

Me tome el pecho con mi mano sentí una enorme punzada, estaba sentado tratando de recuperarme por esos malditos golpes, me dolía el pecho justo en mi corazón.

"estupido alcohol" me queje creyendo que era por eso.

Levante la vista y vi a Lauren bailando muy contenta, ni me inmute un poco por ello, me levante y decidí salir a tomar aire.

Mire el cielo, era una hermosa noche, creo, pero algo me hacia sentir mal, como si hubiera perdido algo y no lo fuera a recuperar nunca mas, pero que podría ser?, tengo mi novia, coche, departamento, dinero, tengo todo, pero no me siento lleno, todo por culpa de esa tipa y…

"mierda…" me queje, no recuerdo nada, me repetían a cada rato sus nombres pero no me los se MALDITA SEA POR QUE?.

Deje de darle importancia a eso, sonreí con dolor al ver el cielo y decidí regresar al salón, unos metros antes de llegar escuche una canción…

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down _

_So don't you bring me down today_

Caí al suelo de rodillas mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, me tome la cabeza con fuerza, el dolor era insoportarte.

_que tienes…_

_nada… es solo que… me gusta mucho esa canción…_

_tu eres especia…_

_tu también eres lindo… digo especial…_

_lo siento…_

_no se porque, pero ahora esta será… nuestra canción…_

Me levante con lágrimas en los ojos…

"que fue eso?" dije sin aliento…

**___________________5 años después___________________**

Estos últimos meses e tenido unos extraños sueños y continuos dolores de cabeza… imágenes e imágenes que bailaban tan vividas en mi mente, sueños donde una hermosa mujer me decía que no me casara que ella me esperaba, un hombre grande tras ella mirándome y con ganas de acecinarme, dos mujeres que la veían a ella, y diciéndole que me olvidara, y otro hombre no tan grande mientras me miraba tan serio y cruzado de brazos y me decía _vete y no vuelvas nunca._

Noche tras noche ese sueño me atormentaba, y perdí el interés que tenia en esa rúbea, ya no me casare eso es lo que are… esa hermosa mujer de ojos chocolate, debía existir, la mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba solo en mi departamento encerrado, con tantos dolores no quería ver a nadie.

Me quede dormido y comencé a soñar…

_Tu, de donde te conozco… le dije a la mujer que se ocultaba entre los árboles juguetonamente… shhh lo despertaras… dijo riendo y bailoteando… a quien despertare… no te vallas dime tu nombre… grite mientras ella desaparecía entre los árboles… corrí tras ella y me perdí en el bosque… donde estas?… le gritaba pero no había nadie… cuidado con el oso o te matara… oí su vos pero no se de donde vino… camine y vi la silueta de un hombre grande y musculoso… los ojos le brillaban con un deseo… camino mas rápido mientras yo me hacia para atrás… quien eres?… le grite… vuelve con ella… sonrío y corrió hacia mi… lo vi convertiré en un enorme oso que me ataco…_

"NOOO" grite despertándome y jadeando.

"te pasa algo amor" dijo Laurent entrando a mi habitación.

"si… he tenido recuerdos y ya no se si quiero casarme" dije frunciendo el ceño y mirándola.

"QUE ES LO QUE RECUERDAS" me amenazo con su dedo, _-y esa reacción?-._

"no se… son imágenes, de personas que no conozco pero por alguna razón… algo me dice que no debería casarme" dije igual de enojado y apretando los dientes.

"a no papito… te casaras conmigo no romperás tu compromiso… Isabella te dejo, tú me preferiste, recuerda lo que te dijo… TE ODIA… ahora no me hagas enojar… mañana caminaras por ese pasillo y dirás ACEPTO" dijo gruñendo y azotando la puerta.

"Isabella" murmure.

Solté un grito ahogado y me tire a la cama mientras tomaba mi cabeza, me ardía, me revolqué en la cama, no podía gritar mas el dolor era insoportable, pero comencé a ver a las mismas personar, un tipo alto y fuerte, mientras me golpeaba, una chica en el hospital y yo besándola, en una fiesta ofendiéndola….

"QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO" grite lleno de dolor y con voz lastimera.

Al moverme me golpe con algo y todo se volvió negro.

**Lauren's PO**V

Hoy es my boda y nadie la impedirá, Edward me eligió a mi, no me importa si lo tengo que volver a embriagar, el caminara en el altar HOY.

Me mire en el espejo, y contemple mi hermoso vestido, _-quien necesita damas de honor- _ sonreí ya que solo seria yo, y nadie mas, la maquillista y la estilista me estaba arreglando… hoy era mi día, y todo se enteraran, solo espero que Isabella lo vea, y sienta tanto dolor como se a posible, yo me lo gane, me comencé a reír.

"_todo es perfecto_" dije viendo mi imagen en el espejo y sonriendo.

**Edward's PO**V

**miro al cielo q ya no tiene colores**

**ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores**

**mi unica verdad son tus ojos muy dentro de mi**

No… aquí estaba parado, esperando según esto al amor de mi vida, pero no se nada de ella no la conozco bien, todas esas imágenes son de una dulce muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos chocolate, y esa rúbea no encajaba en NADA.

**dos fotografias tan solo han quedado**

**que sobre mi cama el tiempo ha dejado**

**la distancia que nos divide**

**me duele tambien**

Mi corazón se acelero al ver la iglesia llena y a Lauren caminando hacia mi, voltee a ver a mi padres y vi que mi mamá lloraba, mi padre solo me dio una calida sonrisa y siguió consolándola, _que es todo esto_, en menos de lo pensado ya tenia a Lauren frente a mi sonriendo triunfante, la misa comenzó pero no le preste atención, me sentí cansado, y comencé a jadear, voltee y note que todos se me quedaban viendo raro, perdí las fuerzas y caí al suelo.

**si no te vas, mi amor tendras**

**eres viaje q no tiene meta no busca el destino**

**eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo**

**y me siento iooo, solo ruego ser como tu amor**

_Edward… en verdad eres tu?... prométeme que no me dejaras…_

_Bella daría mi vida por ti…_

_Yo debería estar muerta…_

_Perdóname Bella… te amo tanto._

_No quédatela, mi corazón siempre estará abierto para ti._

_Esto es para ti._

_Si te digo que si me regalas un beso._

_Edward siempre te e amado._

_Edward eres maravilloso te amo tanto._

_Quiero estar siempre contigo Edward…no quiero que me dejes nunca._

_Jamás haría semejante cosa… siempre estaré contigo Bella… siempre._

**te encontrareee**

"¡¡¡BELLA!!!" grite mientras me levantaba agitado.

Mire a mi alrededor y había muchas personas viéndome.

"se que te emocionas mucho por nuestra boda pero desmayarte?" dijo Lauren mientras sonreía y me daba una mano para levantarme.

_Boda¿?..._

**de ti no se nada tan solo tu nombre**

**y tu voz la escucho tan solo en canciones**

**son las emociones q hablan de nosotros 2**

"NO ME TOQUES…yo casarme contigo ni muerto… quiero a Bella… espera ya recorte, TU MALDITA…" dije acusándola con rabia y parándome.

"Edward soy tu prometida" dijo fingiendo estar ofendida.

"mis huevos que… tu me embriagaste… … tú causaste mi accidente si no me hubieras empujado no habríamos chocado… tu hiciste que le dijera tantas cosas a Bella…… QUE ME HICISTE, ZORRA…… que hice?" dije agarrando mi cabeza con mucha fuerza y frustración, me tambalee y Salí corriendo de hay.

**si no te vas, mi amor tendras**

**eres viaje q no tiene meta no busca el destino**

**eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo**

**y me siento io, solo ruego ser como tu, amoor**

"Edward" oí la vos de Esme, voltee y la vi parada junto a Carlisle, ella sonrío y alcance a ver en sus labios _ve._

**te encontrareeee**

Huí de ahí, corrí y corrí hasta donde mis piernas me lo permitieron… llegue a un parque y me senté debajo de un árbol, y comencé a armar toda mi memoria acomodar todo para que encajara.

**te encontrareee**

_Edward eres un celoso…_

_Yo defiendo lo que es mío…_

_Y me agrades por eso…_

_No te agredí Bella…_

_Y que es esto…… eres un idota búscame cuando recapacites…_

_No tengo nada de que recapacitar…_

_Púdrete entonces…_

**cambia el cielo, y veo**

**el amor, q tu llevas dentro de tiiii**

Esa pelea se marcaba tan clara en mi memoria… discutí por culpa de Jacob… y luego me fui y me embriague…

_por que la cara larga…_

_no te interesa…_

_yo te puedo ayudar…_

**eres viaje q no tiene meta no busca el destinoo**

me bese con Lauren, me dí asco yo solo y trate de seguir armando todo lo que pude… pero lo recuerdo haber tenido ese accidente y ella empujándome…

**eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo**

_Edward e oído del accidente como estas amor…_

_No me toque señorita…_

_Edward soy Bella…_

_No la conozco solo quiero ver a Lauren…_

_Por que a ella.._

_Por que la amo…_

_Pero tu eres mi…_

_Quiere largase y dejarme solo.._

**y me siento ioo, solo ruego ser como tu, amoor**

No pude evitar llorar… como pude tratarla tan mal, note como comenzaba a llover _maravilloso… _mi Bella me dejo, la ofendí y se fue, me levante y Salí corriendo, mientras lloraba y gritaba diciéndome que era un idota… un estupido…

**te encontrareeee**

_Antes de dejarte… ten esto…_

_Que es…_

_Nuestros recuerdos…_

**(fin de la cancion)**

Recordé la pequeña caja que me dio antes de irse… regrese corriendo a la casa, corrí mucho tiempo ya no sentía mis piernas pero aun si tome fuerzas y al llegar subí las escaleras corriendo y comencé a esculcar todo, saque los cajones bruscamente y los avente, voltee el colchón, tire todo…

_No me sirven de nada…_

_Por favor consérvalos… _

_Los tirare…_

_As lo que quieras…_

Me mire en el espejo pasmado de recordar que tire la caja, tome una de las lociones y la avente hasta romper el espejo mientras gritaba, grite tirando todo, me desgarre el alma yo solo…

"SOY UN INFELIZ" grite frustrado y rompiendo todos los espejos, lámparas, todo lo que tenia a mi alcance.

Me canse y me tire al suelo, comencé a golpear el suelo mientras lloraba y gritaba.

"Edward hijo puedo pasa" oí la vos de Esme pero no le conteste.

Pegue mi cabeza al suelo y comencé a sollozar…

"cuanto a pasado" dije en un susurro.

"cinco años hijo" dijo abrazándome y yo me aferre muy fuerte a ella y llore en su rezago, me sentía un niño pequeño enfrentándome a la realidad, ella solo me abrazaba y me consolaba…

"tire todo… todo"

"no hijo no es verdad" dijo levantando y mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

"como?"

**_______________________________________________**

.com/watch?v=grfIvkXXGDI

**la canción es la se SONOHRA –buscando el amor- les dejo el**

**video arriba es que encontrarlo en español estuvo canijo solo estaba**

**en italiano pero bueno ahí esta en español jeje***

**RECORDO EDDY RECORDO **

**[N/a: todos sus recuerdos son frases que aparecen en la primera y segunda parte así que si no han leído la primera QUE DEMONIOS HACEN LEYENDO ESTA LEAN PRIMERO LA PRIMERA PARTE LUEGO NO ENTIENDEN]**

**espero les guste.. **

**sigue un ****Esme's PO**V

**llore cuando lo escribí (T_T)**

**besitos nos vemos**

**mis amigas las BRONCAS siguen ahí pero ya los deje mucho tiempo abandonados, y decidí subir el capi, jeje* gracias por entenderme…**


	10. 5 años?… que paso en tanto tiempo?

**CAPITULO 9 [5 años?… que paso en tanto tiempo?]**

**[N/a: les digo de una vez que este capitulo es CORTICIMO… solo es la plática de Esme y Edward… por que corto??… muy fácil para picarlos más y esperen con ansias el otro… muajajaja -riza malévola- XD]**

**Esme's PO**V

Mi hijo salio corriendo de esa iglesia y respire tranquila el recordó justo a tiempo antes de arruinar su vida con, aquella facilota, me abrace a mi esposo, estaba feliz y preocupaba no sabia a donde se fue así que decidimos irnos y esperarlo en la casa.

Estuve aproximadamente unas 3 horas sentada y mirando el reloj mientras Carlisle me abrazaba y me consolaba… escuche como abrían la puerta de golpe y vi entrar a Edward llorando desesperadamente y subiendo las escaleras corriendo, quise ir pero Carlisle me lo impidió.

"déjalo necesita soltarlo" dijo tomándome por lo hombros, yo solo suspire y me senté.

Me quede esperado al pie de la escalera y empecé a escuchar como tiraban cosa y me puse nerviosa, oía gritos y un llanto que me dejo helada.

"SOY UN INFELIZ" escuche un grito que desgarraría el alma de cualquiera y comencé a oír como rompían los espejos.

"ya no puedo" dije muy triste corrí aun cajón de la sala y saque una llave que llevaba escondida 5 años, abrí el cajón y saque la misma caja que el tiro cuando Bella vino a decir _adiós._

Mi esposo me dirigió una larga mirada, luego suspiro y me indico que subiera con una sonrisa.

"Edward hijo puedo pasa" mire toda la habitación destrozada, el no me contesto, y sollozo en el suelo como un niño.

"cuanto a pasado" dijo sollozando y recordé a mi pequeño hijo cuando tenia 7 años y perdió a su mascota.

"cinco años hijo" dije abrazándolo y consolándolo el me abrazo muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar, me dolía tanto verlo así tenia que decirle todo lo que hable con Bella… y sus condiciones.

"tire todo… todo" dijo mientras trataba de respirar

"no hijo no es verdad" dije levantando su cara y sonriendo.

"como?" me miro con sus ojos hinchados muy sorprendido.

Me deshice de su abraso y corrí hacia la puerta me agache y recogí la pequeña caja blanca que me dejo Bella, se la entregue y el la miro sin dar crédito..

"esta caja esta maldita… las dos veces que perdí a Bella me la dio" dijo con una riza amarga.

"a un puedes recuperarla hijo… el día que te entrego esta caja y la tiraste enfrente de ella y te fuiste… yo platique con Bella" dije abriendo la caja y mostrando lo que guardo años.

"no me interrumpas en nada hijo es muy importante y llevo mucho tiempo tratando de decírtelo" dije mientras el comenzaba a ver las fotos.

"el día que dejaste a Bella y te advirtió que jamás la volverías a ver… ella me contó que se iría a Europa a formar una nueva vida con su hijo… si Edward esas son fotos de un ultrasonido… Bella vino con la esperanza de que le creyeras teniendo ya 4 meses de embrazo… y lo hiciste fue humillarla" respire y continúe.

"le roge que me dejara ver a mi futuro nieto pero ella se negó por que eso implicaba que el pequeño te conociera y ese seria tu castigo… no verlo nunca, ella me dio solo una fotos para saber de su existencia y con el futuro de que las vieras" dije sacando las cinco fotos del bebé, Edward las vio y sus lagrimas cayeron en ellas.

"ella escribió esta nota en la caja pero no entendí que te quería decir…" dije volteando la tapa de la caja y enseñándosela, tomo la tapa y la miro como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"que a pasado conmigo en estos cinco años?…" me pregunto sin moverse.

"cuando tuviste tu accidente… solo recordabas a Lauren y te quedaste con ella, Bella hizo todo lo que pudo para convencerte pero… tu no la escuchaste… ella se fue y tu… quisiste irte a vivir a otro lado… Lauren se quiso ir contigo y tu aceptaste, hicieron planes para todo… tu le propusiste matrimonio… y ahí fue cuando me dijiste de tus dolores de cabeza… ella… quiso, todo lo que el dinero le pudiera comprar, un vestido echo por una diseñadora en Europa, televisora todo hijo, y Bella me dijo…" desvanecí las palabras de recordar aquel día.

"que mas… que mas dijo" dijo sin dejar de mirar la caja.

Tome aire, sabia que lo que le diría cambiaria su vida.

"ella dijo… que te perdona… pero que seria a tu decisión… dejarla… o encontrarla…" dije sonriendo… el levanto la cara y salio corriendo de ahí.

"GRACIAS" lo oí gritar.

"búscala…" murmure y me levante con mucho cuidado.

"que paso?" oí a Carlisle preocupado.

"reacciono" dije feliz y lo bese.

**___________________________________________________**

**Muajajaja que decía la caja… por que Bella le dijo eso… pues**

**Lo averiguaran en el siguiente capi… me gusta dejarlos asi… ahora para mortificarlos mas jaja* regresemos el tiempo para ver que paso con Bella y su pequeño hijo… que gran enredo y misterio.**

**No saben quien es esa famosa diseñadora de Europa… no?... pista es adicta a las compras XD….**

**MUACK**

**Besos… by XD**


	11. loco o loca?

**CAPITULO 10 [loco o loca ¿?]**

**Bueno chicos puse una canción muy divertida (claro a mi modo de ver XD)… es la de **_**Alex Sintek -LOCA-… **_**disfrútenla les encantara enserio…XD**

**[N/a: la boutique de Alice se lee BALIS]**

**Edward's PO**V

Maravilloso después de cinco años la verdad sale a la luz, ley lo que decía la caja, _Una gran empresa dirigida por un animal_, claro era la empresa Swan, Emmett era el oso de Bella.

**Soy un caso singular**

**que debiera analizar**

Me despedí de mi madre y Salí corriendo a mi departamento, algo me decía que conocía a esa diseñadora y si estaba aquí, yo daría con Bella.

**no se que me dieron**

**ni lo que me hicieron pero ya no soy normal.**

Trate de llegar lo mas rápido a mi departamento, entre desesperado y busque en mi habitación, encontré una bolsa que llamo mi atención.

**El destino se lució**

**y una broma me gastó**

B'ALICE… tome la bolsa y Salí corriendo de ahí, tenia que ser de Alice, lo se.

**esta no es mi casa ni esta mi señora**

**y este que ves no soy yo**

Justo al llegar a la puerta, me mire en el espejo, y vi reflejada una foto de Lauren, nada de esto es mío.

**Este no soy yo…**

"este no soy yo" tome mi cara e hice una mueca.

**Loca, loca te vi**

**me encanta cuando estás loca**

subí a mi volvo y ley la dirección que mostraba la bolsa, algo positivo… no olvide las calles.

**acércate a mi**

**y bésame aquí en la boca**

**no seas así**

Pare el coche frente a una lujosa tienda, no podía perder mas tiempo ya perdí cinco años a lo pendejo.

**me encanta cuando provocas**

**loca te vi**

Tome la bolsa y corrí dentro de la tienda, la verdad estaba desesperado.

**Bésame aquí en la…**

"Alice!!" grite entrando a la boutique y todos me voltearon a ver sacados de onda.

"te puedo ayudar?" dijo una vocecita irreconocible, voltee la vista y los dos nos miramos sin dar crédito.

**Todo es una confusión**

**y buscando salvación**

"Edward" murmuro y yo me acerque, la abrace lo mas fuerte que pude.

"Alice" no podía creer que era ella.

**esa no es mi historia ni esta mi memoria**

**y no fui yo quien te mato**

"Edward… no creo que deberías estar aquí" dijo deshaciendo mi abrazo.

**como acerté comprender**

**no me lo vas a creer**

**esa no es mi cama, esa no es mi dama**

"NO Alice… mírame… soy Edward… el Edward que tu conoces… mírame recuerdo… te recuerdo a ti A BELLA… llévame con ella… la necesito" tome sus manos y le roge.

**y ese que vez no soy yo**

**Loca, loca te vi**

**me encanta cuando estás loca**

**acércate a mi**

"dios mío!! Edward" se tapo la boca y dio dos paso a tras mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza, soltó un grito y brinco a mis brazos.

"sabia que volverías… volviste… OH DIOS!!… sabes que Bella?"

"tiene un hijo mío?... si" asentí sonriendo.

**y bésame aquí en la boca**

**no seas así**

**me encanta cuando provocas**

**loca te vi**

"NO TENEMOS TIEMPO… tienes que verla… NO… tengo que hablar con ella primero… pero han pasado tantos años…"

"Alice cálmate" la tome por los hombro estaba balbuceando y dando vueltas

**Bésame aquí en la …**

"cierto… ven Edward" tomo mi mano y me saco de la boutique.

**No hago otra cosa más que estar bailando, bailando**

**con tu carita me la vivo soñando, pensando**

**y si tu quieres viviré peleando, peleando**

**voy a sacarte el instinto animal**

"a donde vamos?…" le pregunte cuando prácticamente me aventó dentro de su Porche.

"a que conozcas a ti hijo…" dijo y acelero.

"Alice… crees que me quiera verme otra ves?" pregunte sin esperanzas, tanto que le hice hace 5 años y que me perdone así de la nada?... no lo creo…

"claro que te querrá ver… te ama… créeme llevo mucho tiempo con ella" me dijo con una sonrisa y me emocione mas.

**Soy un caso singular**

**que debería analizar**

**no se que me hicieron,**

**ni lo que me dieron**

**pero ya no soy normal**

"Edward cuando reaccionaste?"

"hoy en la mañana a punto de arruinar mi vida casándome con Lauren" hice una mueca de recordarlo.

"ósea que recién recuerdas todo?" me miro sorprendida.

"por suerte si" dije con una débil sonrisa.

**el destino se lucio**

**una broma me gasto**

**este no es mi caso ni esta mi señora**

**y ese que ves no soy yo**

"no te preocupes Edward… volveremos a ser una familia… yo lo se" dijo Alice muy esperanzada como si supiera lo que pasaría.

"eso espero… quiero conocer a mi pequeño" me ilusionaba mientras imaginaba como podría ser.

"te encantara conocer a los osos…" dijo sonriendo y rodando los ojos como si recordar algo absurdo.

**Loca, loca te vi**

**me encanta cuando estás loca**

"espera… osos?" dije sorprendido, no podría… no…

**acércate a mi**

**y bésame aquí en la boca**

**no seas así**

"perdón… mis hijos los de Rose y los tuyos… tenemos un gran equipo 6 jugadores mas en la familia… todos mellizos" dijo riendo y yo no pude evitar desencajar la mandíbula

**me encanta cuando provocas**

**loca te vi**

"tengo dos hijos?" me quede sin habla… dos!!.

**Bésame aquí en la …**

"sip" dijo feliz

**No hago otra cosa más que estar bailando, bailando**

**con tu carita me la vivo soñando, pensando**

**y su tu quieres viviré peleando, peleando**

**voy a sacarte el instinto animal**

Todo el camino Alice estuvo interrogándome, preguntándome todo lo que paso antes de que recordara, me contó sobre mis hijos, me dijo todo de lo que me perdí en 5 años… ardía en emoción de ver a mis hijos y claro a mis sobrinos.

**Loca, loca te vi**

**me encanta cuando estás loca**

**acércate a mi**

**y bésame aquí en la boca**

**no seas así**

**me encanta cuando provocas**

**loca te vi**

por fin llegamos, valla, no recordaba que la empresa fuera tan grande.

"o no!!..." Alice se quedo estática y yo seguí su mirada.

Un enorme Jeep negro se estacionaba unos tres coches delante de nosotros, Alice me miro e hizo una cara de horror, vi bajar a un gran hombre… Emmett claro… pero que grande estaba, y con traje se veía imponente, se bajo con una enorme sonrisa y camino hacia la entrada… en donde estábamos.

**Loca, loca te vi**

**tú me pones**

**loca, Acércate a mí**

Emmett volteo hacia donde estábamos y como encamara lenta su sonrisa se borro en segundos, para pasar a una de odio.

**tú me pones**

**loca, loca te vi**

**tú me pones,**

**loca, loca te vi**

sentí como mis rodillas me fallaban, Alice se pego mas a mi… y eso no me decía nada bueno.

**y bésame aquí en la…**

"Cullen" gruño a unos metros de mi.

"hola Emmett" dije sonriendo con miedo.

Emmett miro a Alice y subió una ceja, Alice le sonrío y asintió como niña pequeña, Emmett regreso la mirada hacia mi y me sonrío ampliamente, me dio la espalda.

"no lo dejen entrar, y si ella insiste no quiero que ninguno de los dos entre hasta que yo lo ordene" Emmett le ordeno a los guardias que inmediatamente nos pusieron la vista encima y asintieron.

"Emmett no puedes hacerle esto a tu hermana lleva sufriendo cinco años" Alice le grito mientras entraba, quise ir tras ella pero me bloquearon la entrada.

Emmett se detuvo en seco y volteo con sorpresa.

"y es culpa mía!!... es del estupido que esta atrás tuyo… y créeme que lo mataría pero aquí no…" dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Emmett… me arrepiento de todo lo que hice… déjame verla… deja me explicarle… por favor" le pedí lleno de dolor.

"eso lo hubieras dicho hace cinco años Cullen… tu oportunidad se fue… ahora lárgate… no quiero que ella te vea nunca mas… anda lárgate… no tienes nada que hacer aquí" dijo gruñendo y con su cara a unos centímetros de la mía.

"Emmett eso es injusto" Alice salio a mi defensa.

"quiero a mis hijos" le reclame.

"JA!!... ahora si los reconoces… después de llamar a mi hermana… zorra, resbalosa, ofrecida y puta… te atreves a hablar de tus hijos…" Emmett soltó una risa amarga.

"Emmett… no recordaba nada… fue por el choque y…" sentí como el puño de Emmett daba contra mi cara y me tiraba al suelo.

"si fue por un golpe yo te daré los necesarios para que olvides quien eres…" me amenazo.

"tío Emmett que te dijo mamá de golpear gente" oí una vocecita, levante la vista y vi a un pequeño que miraba a Emmett con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, tenia los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo como el mío, lo mire sorprendido y lleno de alegría.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada frívola a Alice, tomo a mi hijo en brazos y lo metió en el edificio, le susurro algo y el niño corrió emocionado.

"el era mi…" dije mientras me levantaba.

"si Edward era tu hijo" me gruño Emmett.

Escuchamos unos gritos y risas, los tres volteamos y vimos a un grupo de niños, correr hacia el edificio, detuve la vista en las personas que venían atrás de ellos.

"Rose… Jasper" sonreí de verlos pero ellos parecían no salir de su shock.

Emmett les indico a todos que subieran a su oficina y que se estuvieran quietos, los cinco nos quedamos viendo en silencio, parecía que nadie quería vociferar algo, temiendo arruinarlo todo.

"lo ves… estamos mejor sin ti" Emmett dijo lleno de amargura y dio media vuelta dejándonos.

"hola Edward" saludo Rosalie, mientras me daba una sonrisa y entraba detrás de Emmett.

"Edward… mejor vete… ya sabes donde encontrarme… no creo que este sea el mejor momento… hablaremos de esto después" dijo Alice tocando mi hombro.

Yo solo asentí y me despedí de ella, Jasper sonrío sinceramente y tomo a Alice por la cintura mientras entraban juntos al edificio.

Me quede un rato mirando aquella gran empresa, mis hijos… haría todo lo necesario para conocerlos, recuperaría a Bella y al tiempo perdido…

Suspire y di media vuelta… mañana iría con Alice, mañana recuperaría a Bella… mañana conocería a mis hijos...

**___________________________________________________________________**

**DIOS ME ENCANTA!!!**

**El quipo de Emmett… quería una familia grande Haci que di dos hijos por pareja…XD Waaaa!!! Pero hasta dentro de dos capis sabrán sus nombres ****(aun no decido los nombres de nadie XD me ayudan?... recuerden todos son hombres… si, aunque parezca imposible) ****y quienes son de cada quien y el reconciliamiento de Edward y Bella… tendrá que esperara esos dos capis…**

**OMG!!! **

**Jaja nos vemos gracias por todo su apoyo y comprensión… lo ven todo se arregla… seee!! Pero creen que ahí seria el final?... se reconcilian y punto…. NOOO!!!!!... les tengo una sorpresa XD**

**BYE LOS AMOOO!!!!!**

**Me tienen que idolatrar les e dado un capi por dia XD soso…**


	12. Conociendo a los osos…

**CAPITULO 11 [conociendo a los osos…]**

**Emmett's PO**V

Que bonito cuento después de cinco años Cullen regresa, y lo peor quiere a sus hijos claro… y hoy se caso, todos los malditos diarios revistas lo anunciaron durante semanas, y claro Bella esta destrozada por eso…

Los niños se metieron a la oficina de junto, la hice un área de juegos tener puros varones era… dios!!!… un infierno… y a la edad de cinco años…pff…

Escuche, como todos entraba a mi oficina, ni siquiera los voltee a ver me quede mirando por la ventana, escuche como cerraba la puerta y un incomodo silencio nos invadió.

"Emmett…" Jasper trato de llamar mi atención, no conteste.

"Emmett… " ahora Alice me llamaba suplicante.

"Bella sabe lo que paso?…" pregunte con amargura mientras volteaba a verlos.

"no… pero mira lo que escuchamos en el radio" mi esposa se sentó en mi escritorio y abrió mi laptop.

"que?... como acecinar al padre de tus sobrinos" pregunte burlón.

"Emmett…" Jasper me regaño.

"que?... no me digan que están felices de que volviera… esta casado… BELLA LLORO DIAS POR ESO…" les grite, era imposible que estuviera con mi hermana.

"de eso es lo que quería hablarte… mira… este video esta circulando por todos lados…" Rosalie volteo la computadora para que todos miráramos.

"ese es Edward?..." pregunto Jasper acercándose mas

"si… es un video de su boda…" se río Rosalie…

Se rió ¿?... dios se RIO???....

"_¡¡¡BELLA!!!" _

"_se que te emocionas mucho por nuestra boda pero desmayarte?"._

"_NO ME TOQUES…yo casarme contigo ni muerto… quiero a Bella… espera ya recorte, TU MALDITA…" _

"_Edward soy tu prometida" _

"_mis huevos que… tu me embriagaste… … tú causaste mi accidente si no me hubieras empujado no habríamos chocado… tu hiciste que le dijera tantas cosas a Bella…… QUE ME HICISTE, ZORRA…… que hice?" _

"huyó…" dije sin aliento, levante la vista y todos nos dirigimos miradas sorprendidas.

"no se caso… recupero la memoria antes de eso…" Jasper parecía feliz, yo me quede callado no podía vociferar nada.

"cuando se entere Bella estará Feliz" canturreo Alice.

"NO!!!... ELLA NO SE ENETRARA" grite asustado.

"de que no entrare?" Bella entro riendo.

Rose cerro la computadora y nos dirigimos miradas asustados, Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó, en el sillón frente a mi escritorio y nos miro a todos, con el seño fruncido.

"bueno… que los tiene así?… Edward hizo algo?" Bella parecía preocupada y me tense al oír ese nombre, y creo que todos se tensaron, pero recordé que mi sobrinito se llamaba igual que aquel, me sentí un idiota.

Todos soltamos un suspiro aliviados, parecía que oí todos estuviéramos conectados en las misma emociones, y ya fuero suficientes que hoy.

"enserio… me están asustando… eso de hacer los gestos al mismo tiempo asusta." Se río y todos reímos nerviosos.

"vale basta…" Bella se quejo con una sonrisa y mirándonos confundidos.

**Edward's PO**V

Tome un taxi para regresarme a casa de mis padre tenia que contarles como es su nieto, mi hijo… me moría por saber su nombre… por volver a tener una familia con Bella…

Llegue a la casa y mis padres ya me estaban esperando.

"Edward que ha pasado?" Esme tenia un brillo en sus ojos.

"hijo tienes… algo…en" Carlisle se acerco a mi y tomo mi barbilla, yo solté un quejido.

"tuve un incidente con Emmett" fruncí los labios de recordarlo.

"entonces viste a Bella?" creo que Esme dedujo eso conoce el carácter de Emmett

"no pero conocí a mi hijo" sonreí ampliamente de recordarlo.

**Bella's PO**V

Estaba en el centro comercial, decidí comprarle unos dulces a los niños, me encanalaba que me abrazaran y me dijeran cuanto me querían, amaba a esa bola de osos, compre toda una bolsa llena… la mitad se la terminaría quedando Emmett.

No hacia mucho que regrese de España, ya tenia una año aquí, y lo peor de haber regresado fue oír por primera ves, LA GRAN BODA DE CULLEN, como llore por eso, pero soy una mujer mas fuerte, pero muy dentro de mi se que cuando lo volviera a ver, caería rendía ante esos ojos esmeralda que siempre ame y amo… solo espero sea feliz.

Prendí el radio para despejarme un poco, pero creo eso no ayudo.

"_hoy en la mañana se llevo acabo la boda entre Edward Cullen y Lauren Mar…"_ apague el radio de golpe, no quería oír nada de eso.

Todo el camino me fui pensando en mis hermosos hijos, como eran de traviesos al igual que Emmett, y lo peor Emmett se rebajaba a su nivel, todos eran unos diablitos, pero ellos me recordaban tanto aquel hombre, son igualitos a el… llegue a la empresa y vi el porche de Alice, no me esperaba a la enana por aquí, se la pasa en su boutique casi todos los días.

"NO!!!... ELLA NO SE ENETRARA" oi a mi hermanote gritar.

"de que no entrare?" entre riendo seguro era otra sorpresa por parte de el… ya a echo muchas cosas por mi.

Rose cerro la computadora de golpe y todos se tensaron, podía verlo, ninguno cambiaba su expresión de susto se dirigieron miradas y yo rodé los ojos, me fui a sentar al sillón venia agotada, los mire con el ceño fruncido, _que traían hoy?_.

"bueno… que los tiene así?… Edward hizo algo?" recordé al mas traviesos de mis hijos, temí que le hubiera pasado algo, todos ahogaron un grito pero se relajaron en segundos.

Todos soltaron un suspiro aliviados, y relajaron la postura… _pero que mierda?_

"enserio… me están asustando… eso de hacer los gestos al mismo tiempo asusta." Me rei tratando de relajara el ambiente y todos rieron nerviosos

"vale basta…" me queje, podían dejar de hacer lo mismo solo por un momento.

"¡MAMA!" música para mis oídos, escuche los gritos de mis hijos.

Emmett se llevo las manos a la cara, parecía frustrado, se oyó como rompían un cristal y yo rompí en risas.

"Eddy… Tavo" grite a mis niños que corrieron a abrazarme **(N/a: tavo es la abreviación de Gus****tavo**** Ok?)**

Edward era idéntico a el, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, y su actitud igual, Gustavo tenia su cabello alborotado y castaño como el mío, pero tenia esos ojos esmeralda tan hermosos, tenia el carácter de Emmett, a los dos los amaba con todo mi corazón y me dolía cuando me preguntaban por su padre.

"Matthew y Bruno Swan… vengan aquí" Emmett les grito a sus hijos.

Los pequeños entraron a la oficina, tenían una carita de arrepentidos, si, ellos rompieron lo que se hoyo caer, Matt era idéntico a Emmett cabello castaño y ojos chocolates como los de el, Bruno era mas parecido a Rose, también hacia sus travesuras pero tenia la calma y razonaba las cosas como Rose, su cabello era rúbeo como el de ella y sus ojos eran azules.

Emmett frunció el ceño y los miro finiendo estar enojado, pero luego soltó en risas y el los abrazo con mucho cariño.

"díganme que rompieron ese horrible jarro que compro sus madre?" Emmett se puso en cuclillas y sonrió al preguntarles, Matt y Bruno asintieron contentos.

"denme eso cinco" Emmett alzo las manos y ellos gustosos las chocaron.

"oigan" se quejo Rose y todos reímos.

Mire hacia la puerta y vi dos caritas divertidas.

"Darren, Derek" vengan Alice llamo a sus pequeños que llegaron riendo.

"que tanto hacían?" les pregunto Alice con una sonrisa, los niños se dirigieron miradas y sonrieron.

"mamá… mamá" Eddy me jalo la blusa para que le pusiera atención.

"dime corazón…"

"tío Emmett golpeo a un hombre idéntico a mi… solo que era mas grande, tía Alice ta de testigo" me sorprendía la facilidad de palabra del niño… esperen??.

Levante la vista asombrada, solo conocía una persona idéntica a el, Eddy miraba a Emmett con el ceño frunció, todos se tensaron.

"regreso" murmure sin aliento

Era imposible…

**_______________________________________________________**

**Me tome una rico fin de semana jajaja…**

**Sorry pero muchas gracias a: ****RoXa CuLlEn HaLe**** , ****analutz**** sus nombre fueron de mucha ayuda y a ****cullenfab**** claro que uno se llamaría Edward… EDDY jaja!!!**

**Buenoo!! Los dejo esta cortito pero asi conocieron a los osos!!!**

**Besos**

**bye**


	13. Reconciliacion de amigos?

**CAPITULO 12 [una reconciliación de amigos??...]**

**Emmett'**s POV

"regreso" Bella murmuro y me tense.

"no Bella el niño esta daltónico" dije tratando de cambiar de tema, los dos voltearon y me fulminaron con la mirada.

"niños porque no se va a jugar sus papis y yo tenemos que hablar" gruño la ultima palabra.

"adiós mami" Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

"toma cariño les compre dulces para que se entretengan un rato" Bella saco de su bolso tres bolsas de dulce

"eh… Bella" me quede viendo los dulces y ella saco una bolsa mas grande, sonrío mientras me la agitaba, estire mi mano gustoso, pero me la arrebato y la metió a su bolso.

"MIRAME EMMETT SWAN… ABRE ESA ENORME BOCA Y DIME QUE FUE ESO…" me gruño y me sentí un gatito entre perros.

"eso era un niño" trate de ser graciosos, no funciono.

"TE DOY TRES EMMETT" levanto la mano y empezó a contar.

"UNO" grito y voltee a ver a los demás que se hacían los locos.

"traicioneros" murmure.

"DOS" Bella se estaba enojando.

Demonios, no, Demonios, no…

"TRES"

"ESTA BIEN, esta bien…" Dios... odiaba las presiones…

"bien Emmy te escucho" dio tres golpecitos en el asiento junto a ella mientras sonreía.

Cínica… loca… exagerada…

"te estoy esperando" me saco de mis pensamientos

-

-

-

"QUE HICISTE QUE??!!" Bella estaba histérica… creo que contarle eso no fue una buena idea.

"Bella tu misma dijiste que no querías volverlo a ver… tuve que echarlo de alguna manera" trate de defenderme.

"si Emmett no lo quería ver hace cinco años… no as puesto atención cuanto lloro por estar con el… el regreso y tu… tu me lo quitas…" Jamás había visto a mi hermana así… enserio.

"Alice sabe… Alice lo paladeo todo… es culpa de la enana… ella lo trajo… fue su culpa… ella debe de saber donde esta…" mi ultima salida… echarle la culpa alguien mas… ósea… la enana…

"eso es cierto Alice??" Alice volteo como si le dieran una cachetada… toda atontada.

"que?… yo que?… a no ni madres el corrió a mi… yo no lo traje… me obligo enserio…" Alice era malísima para medir… mala, mala, mala.

Todos la volteamos a ver y negamos con la cabeza, que poca, no, que pobre actuación se echo la enana.

"estaba bien… mañana el ira a mi boutique… le dije que ahí hablaríamos de todo lo que a pasado en tantos años… Emmett no le dejo mas que un susto pero, si quieres verlo… ven conmigo mañana…" Alice estaba emocionada.

"gracias Alice… por eso te quiero tanto…" Bella se lanzo a los brazos de la enana y nos empezamos a reír… espero todo salga bien… siempre que oigo eso… a mierda… dejémoslo así….

"Emmy…" escuche mi nombre una bolsa con golosinas agitándose.

"gracias Bells… te quiero solo por que me das dulces" dije abriendo un chocolate y metiéndolo a mi boca, me gane un golpecito juguetón de parte de ella…

**Bella**'s POV

Lo voy a ver después de tanto tiempo lo volveré a ver, aun no me lo creía… mañana volveré a estar entres su brazos y tengo la confianza de que aun me ama…

**Alice**'s POV

"Alice apresúrate… no lograre llegar a el" Bella estaba un poquito alterada.

"Bella… la boutique abrió hace dos horas… no creo que este ahí tan temprano" la tome por los hombros y la agite, no me deja cambiarme en paz.

"Alice… no me importa date prisa… rápido… ya espere cinco años" comenzó a dar vueltas por mi habitación.

"Bella cuenta hasta tres… me estresas" dije mientras me ponía el pants…

"Alice… conozco a caracoles mas rápidos que tu… cámbiate rápido como cuando tienes sexo en el probador con Jasper y sales en menos de dos minutos" la mire desencaja.

"CALLATE ISABELLA SWAN… ESNTRE MAS GRITAS MAS ME TARDO… ENTRE MAS ME PRECIONAS… MAS ME TRADO… ENTRE MAS ME DIBULGAS… MAS ME TARDARE… NO TRABAJO BAJO PRESION" respire agitada Bella traspaso mi limite de cordura.

Bella me miro sin dar crédito, se quedo muda y pude cambiarme, solo me puse un pantalón de deporte, una blusa sencilla y mis tenis… llegando al trabajo me pondría uno de mis conjuntos…

Maneje como loca, Bella me decía: SALTATE _EL ALTO YO PAGO TUS MULTAS…_ jamás la vi tan ansiosa y mas me asusto cuando me dijo: _NO ME IMPORTA SI LO ATROPELLAS, ASLO…_ por dios era un policía… un maldito POLICIA…

Suspire cuando por fin deje el Porche frente a la boutique, Bella salio como bala hacia la entrada, me reí de ella pobre Edward, Bella estaba urgida de sexo, mi celular sonó y se me hizo raro y mas cuando vi que era de Emmett.

"que pasa Emmett?" pregunte confusa.

"_Alice… el oxigenadito esta aquí" _

"que esta haciendo allá?!!... tengo la loca de Bella aquí en mi boutique" me queje, se supone que… _va que mierda._

"_el idiota…"_ escuche como alguien gruñía tras el teléfono _"perdón…"_ se disculpo Emmett _"como te decía… Edward esta esperándola aquí… el muy inteligente creyó que la encontraría aquí… idiota"_ se río Emmett y escuche un golpe _"no me importa que seas el padre de mis sobrinos te partiré tu ma…"_

"EMMETT" lo regañe.

"_que??... solo trae a Bella a qui…" _dijo fastidiado.

"vamos para allá…" dije pero parece que nadie me escucho…

"_se acabo tu tiempo idiota… vamos golpéame…"_ Emmett esta agitado –sonaba juguetón-.

"_Emmett… no me hagas patearte el culo"_ Edward sonaba divertido.

"_vas güerito… crees que puedes contra el gran Emmett"_ escuche un golpe y luego… como si algo raspara…

"HOLA… HOLA" grite por el teléfono pero nada.

"_Alice?"_ gracias a Dios era Jasper.

"Jasper que demonios esta pasando allá??" me queje.

"_Emmett y Edward están en el suelo forcejeando"_ dijo como si nada y riendo.

"se están golpeando??" pregunte preocupada.

"_no… pero es divertido verlos así… solo se están… como te dijo… divirtiendo"_ soltó una gran risotada, y yo me sobresalte.

"_que te parece… Edward te gano… aja… te gane"_ Edward se burlaba por lo que lograba escuchar.

"_quiero la revancha… aquí y ahora…"_ Emmett siguió retándolo.

"_Alice nos vemos esto se vuelve interesante"_ dijo Jasper divertido.

"Chingen su madre" los maldije y colgué.

Le grite a Bella y de conté censuradamente lo que estaba pasando en la empresa de sus padre… si le digo que Emmett y Edward forcejeaban Emmett muere en manos de Bella.

**Edward**'s POV

Me divertí mucho forcejeando con Emmett… bueno para mi era como una señal de que… aprobaba mi regreso… bueno eso creía, parecíamos niños pequeños hasta que vino el guardia de seguridad y nos separa creyendo que le estaba partiendo su madre, auque creo que hubiera sido al revés.

Estuvimos esperando dentro de la empresa, me moría de nervios y emoción por ver a Bella otra ves… de tenerla… moría por ella, y sabia que ella me ayudaría acomodar mi memoria, o por lo menos tratar de aclararme cosas que aun no comprendo.

Me quede viendo con Jasper a Emmett como era regañado por Rose… su cara de niño castigado no tenia precio, no deba de decir: _lo siento, fu su culpa, yo… yo no hice nada_. Jasper y yo no podíamos evitar reírnos por cada escusa que ponía.

"Edward…" escuche una vos inconfundible detrás de mi.

"Bella…" voltee y mire esos hermosos ojos chocolate, eran reales, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

No perdería mas tiempo, me di cuanta que perderla fue como morir, y ahora que resucite tengo mi segunda oportunidad de estar con ella…

* * *

**LO SIENTO… PERDON!!!! **

**Los abandone casi un mes… enserio perdón pero se acuerdan de mis broncas??... pues se resolvieron HURRAA!!! =) jaja** pero bueno y mis exámenes no ma. subí de promedio… así que aquí me tienen…**

**Seguro mueren por saber que platicaran Bella y Edward… pero NOO… tendrán que esperarse un capi mas, este y otro… jaja*… enserio me siento mal… hasta me da cosa ver los Reviews… los regaños no me van (T-T)**

**Asi y me preguntaron de otro fic…**

**Pues **

**SIII!!!**

**Se me ocurrió (no me lo tomen a mal) en una peda… me puse a imaginar tonterías y salio asi que se llamara:**

_**Devuélveme mis alas…**_

**Y dice mas o menos asi:**

_**Edward es un ángel que odia la vida de los humanos… DIOS lo manda a la tierra para que aprenda a valorar las cosas y para que conozca el amor… lo lograra o regresara llorando pidiendo sus alas, no siempre se es un angel…**_


	14. Lo mato o que?

**CAPITULO 13 [Lo mato o que?...]**

**Emmett's PO**V

"Edward…" escuche la vos de mi hermana detrás del oxigenadito.

"Bella…" Edward volteo sin aliento y supe que me hermana caería a sus brazos otravez…

Bella se abrazo a Edward y me miro llena de alegría, sonreí pero negué con la cabeza.

"tío Emmett?" sentí una jalon en mi pantalón.

Bella y Edward voltearon sorprendidos, voltee a ver, mi sobrino me miraba con duda mientras señalaba a su mamá.

"que pasa Gus?…" dije mitras lo cargaba en brazos.

"quen es el hombre con el que ta mama?" me susurro en el oído y yo sonreí.

"vámonos" dije en forma autoritaria a los demás que veían la escena como la parte interesante de la novela.

Bella me dirigió una mirada extraña pero la ignore, los demás me miraron con el seño fruncido y extrañados.

"eh dicho VAMONOS" rugí con autoridad.

Todos se sobresaltaron, pero resignados caminaron hacia el ascensor, Alice me miro pensando que cumpliría mi promesa, el que mis sobrinos no sabrían de la existencia de su dichoso padre.

"tío Em… quen era ese hombre?... y po que nos fuimos?" mi sobrino estaba de insistente.

Todos voltearon a ver a Gus con tristeza, seguramente pensaban que le diría que es un vendedor, un amigo, un tío mas…

"el es tu padre" le dije sin rodeos.

Todos soltaron un grito ahogado.

"tengo papá?" soltó con una enorme sonrisa.

"si… pronto lo conocerás bien" dije mientras le daba un golpe juguetón.

El elevador se abrió y mi sobrino salio corriendo hacia sus primos y les contó sobre su padre, dejamos a los niños que se divirtieran un rato y todos nos dirigimos a mi oficina.

"por que le dijiste?" pregunto Jasper.

"es un reclamo?" sonreí juguetonamente.

"n…n…no pe…pe…pero… tu…" el idiota de Jasper esta en su labsusbrutus…

"Jasper déjate de pendejada… todos bien sabíamos que Bella sin Edward no vive… y el idota de Edward sin ella tampoco… que quieren que baje y le pegué un tiro" abrí el escritorio y saque un arma mientras la bailotea en mi mano…

"NO…" gritaron todos asustados.

"como odio a Edward… claro ahorita bajamos y paz y amor… y antes que… dios que estupideces" me reí de mi mismo.

Claro… mi hermana debe estar soñada… teniendo a su oxigenadito… bah… pura mierda… espero y esta ves ya se deje el destino de tonterias y nos deje en paz por un rato… ya es justo y necesario.

Todos se quedaron en mi oficina esperando a que los tortolitos subieran para dar buenas noticias… no perdería la oportunidad de proponer una salida… todo este trabajo me tiene hasta la madre y necesito relajarme… y que mejor lugar que el parque de diversiones… como amo ese lugar… y los nachos…

La puerta se mi oficina se abrió de un golpe y aprecio Bella bailoteando mientras jalaba a Edward del brazo (pobre hombre).

"NOS CASAMOS" grito llena de animo…

Un silencio inundo la oficina y nos dirigimos miradas…

Solté un suspiro agotado, mientras pasaba una mano por mi cara, y hacia un ademán de aceptación con mi mano, todos saltaron para dar felicitaciones.

Me senté en mi gran sillón y mire la ciudad… sonreí para mi mismo.

"hay que festejar…" me levante sonriente y alzando los brazos.

* * *

**PERDON!!**

**CARAJO PERDON POR DEJARLOS MAS DE 6 MESES!!!**

**DIOS LO SIENTO **

**Si quieren saber mas sobre la continuación del fic y las demás historias porfa pasen a mi perfil y justo en el final viene mi explicación plis**

**Tómense la molestia de leerla… ay contesto todas sus dudas**

**Los amo gracias por no odiarme**


	15. si, si acepto

**CAPITULO 14 [si, si acepto]**

**Bueno para poner un poquitín de ambiente puse la canción de Kudai **_**TAL VEZ **_**espero les guste…**

**Bella's PO**V

Entre corriendo al edificio Edward estaba ahí, regreso a buscarme, regreso por mi…

"Edward…" dije sin aliento al ver aquel hermoso hombre parado de espaldas.

"Bella…" escuche su dulce vos y me lance a sus brazos.

"tío Emmett?"…

Esa vos…

Voltee sorprendida era mi pequeño Gustavo, me señalaba mientras jalaba del pantalón a su tío, voltee sorprendida hacia Edward, tenia una mira llena de vida y amor, pero era obvio es su hijo.

"que pasa Gus?…" dijo Emmett mientras cargaba a Gus…

Mi hijo le susurro algo a Emmett, quien esbozo una enorme sonrisa, eso me tranquilizo un poco (creo).

"vámonos" Emmett sonó tan autoritario.

Lo mire confundida ¿pero que se traía este?, los demás lo vieron de la misma forma, Emmett frunció el seño y grito.

"eh dicho VAMONOS" todos nos sobresaltamos.

Emmett camino hacia el ascensor, mi hijo que iba en sus brazos, nos volteo a ver y nos mando un beso, sonreí llena de alegría y le regrese el beso.

**Tal vez mañana seas solo un recuerdo**

**Y tal vez mañana seas solo mi ayer...oh**

"Bella" la vos de Edward me saco de mis pensamientosno me había dado cuenta que aun seguía abrazada a el, Edward tomo mi cara y sonrío, pero cambio su expresión por una de dolor y tristeza.

"perdóname" susurro y pego su frente con la mía.

**Ya ves, lo se, el tiempo ira escribiendo**

**De luz, de fe, las calles del desierto**

"no hay nada que perdonar" tome su cara y junte nuestros labios.

Ese sabor que durante años esperaba poder volver a probar, extrañaba tanto estar en sus brazos, las heridas que el tiempo de dejo en un segundo se cerró.

**Que entonces hirieron la piel.**

Tome a Edward del la mano y lo lleve a la sala de juntas que tenia Emmett, teníamos mucho de que platicar.

**Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer**

**Los recuerdos no matan mi fe**

Edward me miro confuso, entramos y cerré la puerta no quería que nos interrumpieran voltee y vi a Edward con los ojos cristalinos.

**Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser**

**Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...**

Edward se acercó a mi y me beso con esa pasión tan especial que solo el me brindaba, aun me amaba, empuje a Edward sobre una de las sillas y me subí en su rezago sin dejar de besarlo.

**Y ahora ven y tomame**

**Que junto a ti yo volvere a nacer**...

Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro y el comenzó a tararear una melodía que me hizo sonreír.

"no me vuelvas a dejar" susurre mientras me aferraba fuertemente a el.

**Tal vez ayer no sea mas que un recuerdo**

**Y tal vez el ayer se borre de nuestra piel...oh**

"jamas…" concluyo.

"Edward… tenia miedo de que no regresaras jamás" dije mirándolo a los ojos.

"pero ahora estoy aquí… el ayer no importa mas"

**Y tal vez, no se, el tiempo me de el tiempo**

**De hablar, de ver la luz de un sentimiento**

"Edward… yo" el puso un dedo sobre mis labios y me callo.

"Bella tu no tienes nada que decir… te hice mucho daño, un daño que jamás me perdonare, y no fue de un día, fueron años Bella" hablaba con tanto odio.

**El sueño que aun puede nacer.**

"no hables así Edward… no fue tu culpa, no estabas conciente de lo que hacías" trate de calmarlo.

**Y ahora ves que otra vez puedo entrar en mi ayer**

**Los recuerdos no matan mi fe**

"pero Bella… no merezco que me sigas amando… fui un monstruo…" Edward rompió en llanto sobre mi pecho.

"shh… esos recuerdos quedaran en el ayer…" dije acariciando su cabello mientras sollozaba.

**Quiero hablar, quiero ver, quiero estar y quiero ser**

**Y en tus brazos volver a nacer...**

"ahora solo estamos tu y yo, y el presente… Edward te amo… te amo por todo lo que me enseñaste" recargue me barbilla en su cabello alborotado.

"Bella… no te enseñe… mas que dolor" dijo entre sollozos.

**Y ahora ven y tomame**

**Que junto a ti yo volvere a nacer...**

"y con ese dolor me hice fuerte, seguí adelante con mis hijos… nuestros hijos Edward… aprendía no darme por vencida" tome sus mejillas y lo obligue a mirarme.

"no merezco mujer tan hermosa, por dentro y por fuera…" sonrío débilmente, me acerque y lo bese.

Tenia que quietarle esa culpa que lo martirizaba, tenia que enseñarle que eso ya no es un impedimento para demostrarnos que nos amamos.

"Bella… te amo" dijo con sus labios sobre los míos.

"yo siempre te ame… y tus hijos esperan conocerte" dije riendo

"por dios… LOS NIÑOS" dijo en un grito ahogado.

"no te preocupes por ellos, bien saben que su padre regresara algún día… y ese día es hoy… volveremos a ser una familia…" dije y el me silencio con un beso.

"pero así no podemos ser una familia falta algo…" dijo sonriendo y lo mire confusa.

"que?..." pregunte vagamente.

**Tal vez...**

"Bella se mi esposa" soltó con alegría y yo me congele… solté un grito que seguro se escucho en todo el edificio.

"que dices?"

"si, si acepto… CALRO QUE SI EDWARD!!" comencé a besarlo llena de emoción…

Por fin mi familia esta completa…

* * *

**Ya actualice por fin mi perfil**

**Jajaja**

**Bueno espero les guste….**

**A mi me encanto… dios senti todos esas emociones…**

**Tristeza, dolor,….**

**Dios jjiji**

**Bueno los dejo les tendre noticias de mi otro fic **

**Tengo que checar mis tiempor la escuela esta cabrona**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo jiji Bye!!!**


End file.
